HP y la princesa sangrienta
by Ophelia Dakker
Summary: Después de la muerte de Sirius, Harry queda desconsolado, comienza una nueva aventura, un personaje nuevo le cambiara la forma de ver esta guerra a Harry... volví para terminarlo.. Universo alternativo después de HP5
1. Cap 1: Las cenizas

**Harry Potter y los otros personajes son de JK Rowling. La historia es mía y lleva 5 años en mi mente.**

**Capitulo 1: Las cenizas  
**

Era una noche fría en Privet Drive, las estrellas solitarias y esparcidas en el cielo tintineaban de camino a la oscuridad. Unos ojos abiertos y cansados repasaba el espacio que quedaba entre ellas, un joven sobre la cama de la pequeña pieza del segundo piso en él número cuatro revisaba el vacío deseando no sentir nada, pero se sentía adolorido y solo, más solo que nunca, más solo de lo que se había sentido en 15 años.

Harry Potter, un mago que supo a los 11 la verdad sobre sí mismo, un chico cuyos padres fueron arrebatados por una guerra contra las artes oscuras y Lord Voldemort, que con solo 1 año de vida había quedado huérfano, escondido de las fuerzas oscuras hasta que se enfrentó a su destino al llegar a Hogwats, descubriendo no solo un mundo nuevo, aventuras y amigos, sino lo que le deparaba el destino, un cruel destino que tendría que llevar a cabo tarde o temprano, destruir al malvado mago, que le seguía arrebatando las cosas que más quería. Ya no solo sentía que jamás podría ser normal, su vida tenía los días contados, era uno o el otro, pero además había perdido toda esperanza de tener una familia cuando poco a poco Sirius Black, su padrino, cayó a través del velo en una sala oculta del Ministerio de Magia perdiéndolo para siempre.

No podía dormir, y a pesar del frío que reinaba en el ambiente, se encontraba sobre su cama mirando por la ventana, escuchando el ulular de su lechuza blanca Hedwig, que comía feliz un trozo de rata, medio ensangrentada que había traído hace un rato.

Habían ya pasado 2 semanas que había salido de Howgarts y aun no recibía noticias de nada ni de nadie, los resultados de los exámenes de magia aun no le llegaban y Hedwig se negaba a llevar cartas o comunicarse con alguien, como si tuviese instrucciones para no hacerlo. Los diarios se amontonaban en una esquina de la pieza, siendo el único nexo con el exterior que pareciese recibir, todos los días los revisaba nervioso, sin saber qué tragedias pudiesen aparecer, cada día había un movimiento, una jugada del lado de las artes oscuras para sembrar el caos y la incertidumbre, perder a su padrino, comenzar esta guerra y que el final se acercara a pasos agigantados, era por eso que ya casi no dormía, las bolsas bajo sus ojos lo delataban más aun el tono grisáceo de su piel mostraba signos de un envejecimiento repentino, se sentía inquieto, no aun decidido de lo que tenía que hacer, todo a causa del dolor , durante estos días oscuros solo se sentía como si lo hubiese perdido todo.

Comenzaron las estrellas a desaparecer bajo los rayos del alba, mientras la lechuza ululaba satisfecha bajo su ala preparándose para dormir. Sintió unos pasos afuera, era su Tía Petunia, hermana de su madre, que durante las dos semanas que había estado en la casa, trataba de mantenerlo tranquilo y no molestarlo mucho, después de una grata conversación entre el Sr Weasley y otros miembros de la Orden del Fenix con sus tíos a la salida del expreso de Hogwarts el final del curso anterior.

Se sintió un pequeño golpe en la puerta, casi inaudible y luego un - permiso -:

- Harry. El desayuno va a estar listo luego - dijo Tía Petunia con una fina voz.

- Gracias tía - dijo Harry - en un momento bajo - se cerró lentamente la puerta, luego unos pasos que se alejaban y bajaban.

Eso hubiese sido un bonito panorama si Harry hubiese estado más feliz, hubiese sido una bendición, después de tantos años, por fin lo trataban bien. Pero él no tenía motivos para sentirse bien, es más, lo ponía aun más triste, hubiese preferido que le gritaran o no le hablaran, así hubiese tenido las fuerzas para enfrentar el dolor que cargaba. Sintió un estruendo por el pasillo, supo que sería su Tío Vernon o Dudley así que mejor se deseperezó, se vistió y bajo.

La casa de Privet Drive número cuatro no había cambiado mucho a través de los años, pero en ese verano una cosa no muy vistosa cambio, había una foto de Harry sobre la chimenea, era pequeña al lado de todas las que había de Dudley, su primo regordete, sonriendo, pero aun era una foto, eso debería significar algo, una especie de reconocimiento, algo de que enorgullecerse, pero Harry no le importaba, ya a estas alturas parecía un Zombie, solo quería salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Llego a la cocina, recogió la cafetera humeante y se sentó en la mesa, su tía le sirvió un par de tostadas, más pequeñas que a Dudley y otro par a Tío Vernon. Fue un desayuno muy callado, como lo habían sido todas la comidas durante el tiempo que estaba de vacaciones. Harry mastico sin ganas y tomo rápido su café, pidió permiso y se marcho.

Cuando llegó al pie de la escalera sintió un escalofrío, habían ya pasado 2 semanas encerrado, la puerta lo llamaba a salir a tomar un poco de aire, titubeo, tenía ordenes precisas de no salir afuera, era muy peligroso, pero lo desecho todo al fondo y abrió la puerta con un suave pero ágil golpe. Sintió la brisa entrar, dio algunos pasos rumbo a la casa de la Sra. Figg, corrió calle abajo, antes de salir de la vista de Privet Drive numero 4 algo lo detuvo, una especie de pared invisible, cayó al suelo. Buscó su varita rápidamente, antes de poder sacarla lo escuchó.

- No te puedo dejar ir más allá - dijo una voz, Harry le pareció conocida.

- Quién es? - grito este al vacío

- shiiiiiiish, calla, soy yo Mundungus, no te puedo dejar salir de la casa de tus tíos, debes volver. - dijo despacio, casi al oído de Harry.

- Por qué? Qué pasa? – susurró.

- Dumbledore dice que no debes salir de la seguridad de la casa de tus tíos, vuelve antes de que tenga que mandarte ahí a la fuerza- Harry se levanto lentamente y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa, el no quería volver, quería salir de ahí, quería ver a Ron y a Hermione, quería volver al mundo mágico donde pertenecía.

Camino lento de vuelta a la casa, subió las escaleras y llego a su habitación, se sentó en el escritorio y comenzó a hojear "Teoría de la Magia Defensiva", pero como en el año anterior en Howgats este libro no servía mas que hacer de leña.

Otra vez su mente se inundo de tristeza y las lagrimas amenazaban con bajar por lo que parecía un camino habitual, Harry pensó en Sirius, sus ojos grandes antes de caer, en lo asustado que se veía, y la risa de Bellatrix, tan fuerte que aun retumbaba en su mente. Al instante sonó en su cabeza fuerte el grito que lo llamaban abajo, se levanto apenas de la silla, bajo las escaleras lánguido, se detuvo en la escaler a mirar como tio Vernon lo miraba con una cara de "que está pasando". Le mostró un sobre, un sobre normal muggle, lo levanto para que este lo viera. Si Harry nunca hubiese visto algo así se reiría, pero no le extrañaba, se notaba que solo era un sobre lleno de estampillas, venía diriguido a nombre Sr. Dursley en un espacio pequeño al centro. El abrió el sobre con cuidado, como si se tratara de una bomba o algo así. Lo leyó rápidamente y le entregó todo a Harry.

_Sr. y Sra. Dursley_

_Lamento molestarlos otra vez, pero necesito que me hagan un favor, le pueden entregar el sobre adjunto a Harry, es de suma importancia, ya que van las instrucciones sobre que hacer de ahora con respecto a la estadía en su casa y como lo movilizaremos más adelante._

_Harry más tarde le explicará con lujo de detalles lo que pasa._

_Espero no haberlos molestado_

_Arthur Weasley_

_P.D.: le llegaran mas cartas a su nombre con notas como esta para que le dé los sobres adjuntos a Harry, de antemano les agradecemos su amabilidad._

Tío Vernon se había puesto cada vez más blanco observó el sobre que adjunto para que les explicara luego que estaba pasando, Harry lo abrió. El Sr. Dursley miró a su esposa que se encontraba casi transparente apoyada en una pared cerca, junto a Dudley.

Harry leyó la carta despacio, antes de leérsela a los Dursleys.

_Querido Harry:_

_Te envío esta carta para explicarte nuestra nueva forma de comunicación que vamos a tener que empezar a ocupar contigo, las lechuzas ya no son confiables, porque el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha intentado interceptado varias lechuzas cerca de donde vives en estos últimos días._

_Ocuparemos correo muggle para comunicarnos contigo, para contarte de los movimientos y que debes hacer en caso de que las cosas se pongan mal._

_Solo tienen autorización para escribirte Ron y Hermione, pero debes mandar las respuestas a la dirección que se especifica abajo._

_Harry por favor no salgas de la casa, no queremos que nada te pase. Tú sabes que en la casa de tus tíos tienes una protección que hace que el señor oscuro no pueda acercarse a ti o a tu familia, así que por favor no salgas de ahí . La protección adicional que puso Dumbledore aun no ha sido abatida._

_Bueno, espero que estés teniendo un buen verano, animo Harry que todo saldrá bien. Dentro de un mes te iremos a buscar para que vayas a quedarte unos días a la madriguera antes de comenzar el año escolar._

_Saludos te mandan todos los Weasleys y Hermione._

_Nos Vemos pronto_

_PD: ojalá que sean suficientes estampillas_

_/Hercules Poirot H._

_/Meredith Avenue #4454_

_/East London_

A Harry sonrió, después de 2 semanas sabía que se estaban haciendo los preparativos y que tenía posibilidades de contactarse con sus amigos hasta que pudiese estar con ellos otra vez, aunque estaba un poco preocupado, Voldemort había tratado de interceptar las lechuzas que se encontraban en los alrededores, eso significaba que se encontraba cerca. Tío Vernon y Tía Petunia seguían como estatuas mirando a Harry, como esperando una explicación.

- Es más seguro el correo muggle, Voldemort cree que es primitivo, no le dará importancia – explicó, mientras sus tios esperaban más explicaciones, suspiraron un poco más aliviados.

Harry se retiro y volvió a su pieza y busco un trozo de pergamino y comenzó a escribir

_Sr. Weasley_

_Muchas gracias por informarme que ahora puedo comunicarme con ustedes y saber que está pasando, he estado angustiado sin saber los movimientosconcretos que Voldemort ha hecho en las pasadas 2 semanas, solo he revisado el periódico y las noticias muggles y no se ve muy alentador._

_Envíele saludos todo de mi parte, se lo agradeceré mucho. Espero ansioso más noticias._

_Harry_

_PD: Sr. Weasley, solo hacen falta mas de 2 estampillas para enviar una carta._

Harry doblo el pergamino y lo introdujo en un sobre normal que estaba en el cajón del escritorio muggle de Dudley, escribió la dirección y bajo las escaleras. Tío Vernon ya estaba a punto de irse a trabajar, Harry lo alcanzo en la puerta:

- Tío Vernon, puedo pedirte un favor - dijo Harry, el Sr. Dursley paró en seco y trago saliva

- si - dijo este mientras la papada le tintineaba a raíz del miedo

- Puedes enviar esta carta por favor -

- Yo lo envío - dijo Petunia que venía detrás – Tengo que pasar a la florería hoy y esta camino al correo – dijo quitándole el sobre de las manos a su sobrino, mientras se terminaba de despedir de su marido. Se volvió a mirar a Harry.

- Cualquier correspondencia que quieras enviar, me la pasas a mi – y se encamino a la cocina.

Harry la miró intrigado, ella se haría cargo de mantener el nexo entre el mundo muggle y el mundo de magos. Por ahora.

**Espero que les guste, dejen sus reviews.**


	2. Cap 2: El ataque de los dementores

**Harry Potter y los otros personajes son de JK Rowling. La historia es mía y lleva 5 años en mi mente.**

**Capitulo 2: El ataque de los dementores.**

Pasaron las semanas conversando animadamente por cartas con sus 2 amigos, cada 2 días o era Hermione o Ron que le enviaban una misiva contando anécdotas, comentándole noticias o solamente manteniéndole ocupada la mente en otra cosas, así las cosas no se veían tan oscuras ni tan tétricas.

_Jueves 25 de Julio_

_Querido Harry_

_Ojalá no te estés aburriendo mucho, tengo muchas ganas de que nos juntemos luego, Ron dice que falta muy poco pero no me dice cuando, siempre me dice que es "confidencial", pero estoy segura que ni él sabe cuando te irán a buscar. Será mejor que vayas terminando ese ensayo acerca de las batallas campales de los Trolls de Oslo, te envío unos apuntes que creo te serán útiles, los saque a final del curso para poder escribir tranquila esas 2000 palabras éste verano, como yo ya lo termine, lo puedes usar tu, claro. _

_Me despido con cariño. Abrazos Hermione_

_Lunes 29 de Julio_

_Harry_

_No tienes idea que pasó ayer, estaba Ginny y yo ayudando un rato en la tienda de Fred y George cuando les llego un cargamento muy muy curioso, lo trataron de econder rápidamente pero explotó, no sabes la conmoción que hubo, la tienda estaba llena. A Ginny se le han quemado las puntas del pelo._

_Fred Y George no paraban de reír, menos mal no hubo ni un herido, pero mi mama venia justo a buscarnos y los regañó por horas._

_Hoy tuvieron que cerrar el local para repararlo, no parábamos de reírnos._

_Nos Vemos pronto Harry_

_Ron _

_PD: Papa dice que pronto sabremos en qué fecha te vienes a la madriguera_

Así era como Hermione insistía en mandar más consejos y apuntes para que incluyera en los trabajos de Verano y Ron contaba sus aventuras en Sortilegios Weasley.

Había sido un Martes muy tranquilo, Harry se levanto del escritorio,y dejando los pergaminos todos desordenados, solo se dío cuenta de lo oscuro que estaba cuando apago la luz, se tiro a la cama mirando el techo, no podía creer, quedaban 10 minutos y se convertiría en un muchacho de 16 años, vio el viejo reloj de mesa que estaba a su lado, faltaban 5 minutos, 4... suspiro, Hedwig no quería traer ni llevar nada, así que seguramente no obtendría nada por ahora, 3 minutos, pero quizás mañana, quizás una tarjeta, 2 minutos, cada vez falta menos para volver a la seguridad del castillo, 1 minuto, pronto vería a Ron y a Hermione.

- Feliz dia Harry – se susurró, mientras Hedwig entraba rápidamente revoloteando sobre él, se posó en su hombro y le mastico un poco los lentes – gracias Hedwig – dijo, mientras la acariciaba, parecía muy satisfecha. Dejo a la lechuza en su en el bode de la ventana abierta y se acostó, esa noche se durmió casi enseguida.

Harry despertó en el alba, cuando Hedwig entraba con los restos de lo que parecía una rana. Se quedo mirando como las estrellas se desvanecían a raíz de la luz, al poco rato sintió a Tía Petunia acercarse, toco la puerta.

- Harry, el desayuno va a estar en listo en un rato mas – Dijo Petunia

- Gracias Tía – respondió. Harry se levanto despacio, se vistió y bajo.

Abajo estaba tío Vernon y Dudley con cara de "porque nosotros" sentados en la mesa de la cocina, sobre la mesa había un pequeño paquete de papel café. Harry se sentó extrañado. Tía Petunia le sirvió un café y unas tostadas, mientras carraspeaba "ejem"

- Harry, feliz día – dijo Tío vernos mirando a Petunia, mientras Dudley le acercaba el paquete de papel café a sus manos.

- Gracias – dijo Harry algo confuso, tomo el paquete y lo abrió, era el viejo reloj de pulsera de Dudley, algo sucio pero en buen estado. Estaba terminando su café y tostadas, cuando escucho tocar la puerta. Tío Vernon se levanto y fue a atender. Volvió al rato un poco asustado con un sobre y un paquete del porte de una caja de zapatos.

- Son tuyas - Vernon ya estaba acostumbrado a recibir las cartas de parte del Sr. Weasley, Harry las recibía directamente, ya que el Sr. Dudley no se atrevía ni abrirlas. Harry tomo el sobre y la caja y subió a su habitación. Abrió el sobre, adentro se encontraban varias cartas. Una de ellas con letra muy prolija le llamo la atención

_Querido Harry_

_Muy feliz cumpleaños! El papa de Ron me dijo que podíamos mandarte saludos para tu cumpleaños, que no te tratáramos de enviar nada por lechuza. Muy muy feliz 16 años, ojalá que no te estén torturando mucho los Dudley así hasta disfrutas tu nuevo cumpleaños. Te debo el regalo, más bien espero dártelo más adelante, cuando nos juntemos en la Madriguera._

_Muchos abrazos_

_Hermione_

_PD: Hoy no te mando apuntes solo porque es tu cumpleaños._

Harry sonrío, parecía que no se habían olvidado de él. Siguió leyendo el resto de las cartas.

_Feliz Cumpleaños Harry_

_Te debo el regalo, ya que papa dice que no te mandara nada muy grande, así que mejor te lo entrego cuando llegues a la madriguera. Me dijo que será muy pronto. Nos Vemos, ojalá la estadía con los Dudleys no sea tan desagradable, ya nos vemos._

_Ron_

La última carta era del Sr. Weasley

_Querido Harry_

_Feliz Cumpleaños Harry. Te escribo para avisarte que el día Domingo 11 dentro de 2 semanas iremos a buscarte alrededor de las 5 de la tarde, llegaremos por la chimenea de la señora Figg, y te iremos a buscar a pie. Espéranos en tu casa, no es seguro aun que salgas de ella. Molly te ha enviado chocolates._

_Me despido hasta entonces_

_Arthur Weasley_

_PD: no se te olvide avisarle a tus tíos._

Así pasaron los días, ya era Domingo y solo faltaba 1 semana para irse a la madriguera. Se sentó en la cama con la espalda en la pared, mirando a la ventana. Vio a Hedwig revoloteando afuera de la ventana cerrada, le abrió y entró contenta con comida en el hocico. El chico de pelo negro la miro pasar y volvió a la cama. De repente una lagrima callo por su mejilla, Harry había vuelto a recordar la muerte de su padrino. Se quedó dormido muy tarde torturándose por la muerte de Sirius.

La mañana siguiente los Dursleys le avisaron que saldrían de compras ese día, y que su almuerzo estaba en la nevera. Harry se quedo solo en Privet Drive desde temprano. Se dedico a ver televisión cuando sonó el timbre el timbre que anunciaba que el cartero había dejado una carta. La recogió y comenzó a leer la prolija letra que esta tenia, definitivamente era de Hermione.

_Querido Harry_

_Te escribo para contarte que me he ido a Bulgaria a ver a Víctor. Espero volver para el Domingo, el día que llegas a la madriguera, pasare el resto del verano con ustedes._

_Víctor insistió tanto que tuve que ir a verlo, pero solo será una semana._

_Nos Vemos en la Madriguera._

_Abrazos Hermione_.

Pasaron los días calmados, en la noche de Miércoles se quedo dormido muy tarde y comenzó a soñar, llevaba tiempo si notar que sus sueños eran tan vividos.

Estaba en un pasillo oscuro, iluminado solo por los rayos del sol que atraviesan las los resquicios de los bordes de la puerta a su espalda, dio media vuelta hacia la luz, en ese momento un silencio sepulcral lo oprimía, bajo los dos peldaños que lo separaban de la calle muggle a la que salió, miro a todos lados, la gente caminaba de un lado a otro, entrando a las tiendas, saliendo con bolsas de compras sin ninguna preocupación, se escuchaba la clara risa de una niña, busco el sonido y lo encontró justo al lado de la niña cuya risa se escuchaba tan claramente, había una figura plateada, entre una vidriera de una botica y una ventana rota, Harry cruzó en diagonal hasta el punto donde evitando tropezar con personas y autos, por culpa de un auto azul que le costó esquivar perdió la silueta plateada, busco entre la gente y llego al punto donde estaba, la acera bajo sus pies se esparcían unas gotas de sangre, miro hacia ambos lados buscando un rastro, iban a ningún lugar.

Al instante el frio le calo los huesos y un grito lo hizo saltar, se dio vuelta para encontrar el origen de aquel sonido. Lo que antes era una calle llena de vida, ahora era una calle llena de muggles en el suelo, tirados en distintas posiciones, autos estacionados en distintos patrones, casi como si estuvieran por chocar. Sentía el frio, el sonido de la respiración y túnicas de las criaturas más desagradables del mundo mágico, pero no los divisaba, solo los sentía cerca y se aproximaban rápidamente, examino a sus alrededores y diviso a una chica de unos 15 años a unos 100 metros de él cruzando la calle, se le quedo mirando fijamente, un halo la cubría, se llevó una mano a la nariz al mismo tiempo que él, para vérsela llena de sangre, se dio cuenta que el estaba ensangrentado también, levantó la vista y ella le susurro – Harry –

Se despertó de golpe, con el cuerpo adolorido, empapado en sudor, con la cicatriz palpitante, cuando alzó la vista vio como ya había amanecido y tía Petunia se encontraba cerca tratando de despertarlo.

- Ha-haha-Harry - Preguntó con una fina y temblorosa voz

- si - casi no pudo hablar, apenas podía aguantar el dolor de cabeza

- Estabas gritando - acoto Petunia - muy fuerte, cuando abrí la puerta - y se quedo muda

Harry se tomaba su cicatriz con las 2 manos, habría sido solo un sueño u otro cambio de humor de Lord Voldemort, quizás, pero no lo había visto ni lo había sentido como otras veces, la chica, le recordaba a alguien, pero no lo recordaba, poco a poco los recuerdos nítidos del sueño se iban esfumando en el vapor de la conciencia. Tía Petunia por fin se atrevió a hablar.

- Harry, el desayuno ya va a estar listo - muy asustada

- En un momento bajo tía, gracias - dijo entre dientes

Petunia cerró la puerta y 2 pares de ojos lo miraban detrás de ella, eran definitivamente Tío Vernon y Dudley que se había acercado a ver el alboroto, un cuchicheo se sintió en el pasillo y luego en la escalera. Harry se levanto y fue al baño, se lavo la cara con mucha fuerza intentando acar esa inquietud que lo perseguía, bajo a la cocina, se sentó a la mesa callado y se tomo su café lo más tranquilo que pudo, ya que sus brazos tiritaban un poco, casi se notaban vibrar, ya que estuvo a punto de derramar todo el café en el diario del sr. Dursley. Todo fue muy normal, un incomodo silencio que le entregaban los Dudleys, Tío Vernon fue a trabajar de costumbre y él se encerró casi todo el día en su pieza pensando en ese extraño sueño.

Llego la hora de la cena y Tío Vernon no tardaba en llegar, mientras Duddley Tía Petunia y Harry lo esperaban viendo televisión en la sala. Se sintió llegar el auto y caminar por sobre la gravilla afuera en el patio, entró saludando a su mujer y su hijo en la sala cuando empezaron las noticias de las 6, la noticia central dejo a Harry helado en el sillón:

- Esta tarde 190 personas se encontraron desmayadas en un radio de 2 calles al suroeste de Londres en los limites con Surrey, las autoridades notaron el incidente cerca de las 16:30 horas de esta tarde, cuando una gran cantidad de personas transitaban por esas calle, el colapso masivo afecto no solo a los peatones, sino también a los automovilistas y residentes del sector, los oficiales de investigación aún no dan con las causas del desvanecimiento colectivo, pero fuentes no oficiales lo atribuyen a una bolsa de gas carbónico o derivado que fue expulsado al ambiente debido a excavaciones de un nuevo ducto a 5 cuadras de allí, pero los testigos creen que el incidente se debe a una causa un poco mas sobrenatural, ya que después de despertar en brazos de los rescatistas los afectados presentaron severos cuadros de angustia, crisis de pánico y ataques de terror, algunos comentaban que se sentían enormemente deprimidos aunque segundos antes del evento se encontraban en perfectas condiciones, relatando horrible imágenes de espanto que repasaban sus peores momentos en su vida. Aunque no hay heridos de consideración los afectados fueron trasladados a los hospitales de la zona para un chequeo médico completo antes de volver a sus casas - dijo un comentarista joven de pelo rubio, mostrando imagenes de la calle en cuestión, era idénticamente igual a la calle que Harry había visto en sus sueños.

- Por eso era que había embotellamiento esta tarde- dijo Tío Vernon mientras Tía Petunia le sostenía el abrigo mientras se lo sacaba. Duddley miro a Harry que se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación.

- Papa, Harry- dijo Duddley, el Sr. Dursley intercambio una mirada profunda con su esposa quien había dejado caer el abrigo. Sonó la puerta, alguien tocaba de ella, Harry apenas respiro y el Sr. y la Sra. Dursley saltaron de su lugar, tocaron la puerta una vez más, aun más fuerte.

- Quién es? - grito Tío Vernon aterrorizado. De afuera empezaron a gritar.

- Harry somos nosotros, el Sr. Weasley y Ron y la Orden - parecía la verdadera voz. Harry se asomo por la ventana, eran ellos, Dumbledore lo saludaba como si nada estuviese pasando, estaba el Sr Weasley, Tonk, Moddy y Ron tratando de pasar por entre los adultos, aunque el ya era más alto como su padre. Miro a hacia adentro y le señalo la puerta para que la abriera.

- No hay problema, es Dumbledore, estamos a salvo- dijo Harry con un tono calmado, como si todo se hubiese arreglado. Abrió la puerta y todos entraron.

- Harry!- grito Ron y lo abrazo, estaba más alto, mas colorín que nunca, lleno de pecas, cada vez más parecido a Bill pensó Harry. – Estas bien- dijo Ron con un tintineo en su voz, algo de miedo se notaba en éste.

- Buenas noches Harry - dijo con voz profunda Dumbledore - esperábamos que te encontraras bien - con una voz relajada y una sonrisa muy tenue.

- Que ha pasado, que ha paso en Londres? - Harry le preguntaba a todos, ellos sabrían la respuesta.

- Dementores - dijo suavemente el director - cientos de ellos - miro a Vernon Dursley - no se preocupen, no pasara nada aquí, nos llevaremos a Harry esta noche.

Harry se quedo helado, miro a Ron y este le asintió con un leve movimiento de su cabeza. Miro a Tonk y ésta le dio una sonrisa, El se iría con la Orden a un lugar seguro.

-Harry, anda a buscar tu baúl con Ron, que nosotros conversaremos con tus tíos - Dijo el Sr. Weasley, y Ron buscó la mirada de Harry para subir por las escaleras. El solo los siguió.

- Que ha pasado? Tiene que ver con los dementores? - pregunto Harry a Ron.

- Ellos piensan que puedes estar en peligro, después de lo del año pasado, yo solo me escabullí para venir con ellos - Dijo Ron sonriéndole - No me despegue de mi padre desde que las cosas se pusieron raras, no tuvo otra opción que traerme.

Harry se sentía aliviado, Dumbledore estaba ahí, pero las imágenes del sueño de la noche anterior aún lo perseguían, como pudo saber que pasaría, que significaba eso. Saco las cosas que le quedaban en la tabla suelta bajo la cama y lleno su baúl. Bajaron con este al living.

- No se preocupen - decía Dumbledore con una voy dulce - no les pasara nada - Vio que Harry bajaba con Ron - Bueno, nosotros nos retiramos, que tengan unas bonitas vacaciones - hizo una especie de reverencia y les indico a la Orden que saliera. Todos se despidieron. Antes de que Harry saliera de la puerta Dumbledore lo tomo fuerte por el brazo y lo llevo así todo el camino a la casa de la Sra. Figg. Iban todos rodeándolo, protegiéndolo mirando a todos lados con las varitas en alto, pero la calle se encontraba oscura, habían apagados los faroles.

Llegaron a la casa de la Sra. Figg, que saludo a Harry amablemente, se quedaron ahí un rato, Harry conversaba con Ron acerca de las medidas de seguridad extremas que se estaban tomando, Tonk miraba nerviosamente por la ventana, donde los faroles se habían prendido otra vez. Vieron a gente desapareciendo como hacían Fred y George el verano pasado, como revisando si había algo malo y dándole informes a Dumbledore que se encontraba dando instrucciones en el medio de la habitación. La Sra. Figg les ofreció unos bocadillos a todos, pero nadie acepto, solo Harry y Ron que veían el panorama extrañados.

Después de casi 1 hora Dumbledore se acerco a Harry.

- Es hora de irnos - le sonrío - despídete de la Sra. Figg.

- Adiós Sra. Figg, muchas gracias por los bocadillos - dijo Harry mientras Dumbledore lo arrastraba al centro de la habitación. Detrás de donde Dumbledore se encontraba había una mesita, con algo arriba de esta, Moody estaba al lado de la mesa como un centinela, con su ojo mágico dando vueltas sin parar y su ojo normal mirando la mesa.

Todos rodearon la mesa, Ron trato de pasar a través de todos y se puso a un lado de Harry, Dumbledore estaba del otro.

- A la cuenta de 3 – dijo Dumbledore mientras todos tomaban esta especie de palo roído, lo levantaron, Harry y Ron lo tomaron, Dumbledore tomo su varita – 1, 2 y 3.

Parecía que un gancho lo tomaba del ombligo y lo tiraba adentro. Llegaron a una plaza, parecía conocerla, caminaron no más de una cuadra y lo recordó.

- Grimauld Place – susurro, Ron solo lo miró y se sonrío.

- Llegamos – Dumbledore abrió la puerta del numero 12, parecía diferente, parecía más acogedora.

- Harry Potter – grito una voz chillona – Harry Potter, Dobby está muy feliz de ver otra vez a Harry Potter.

Harry vio al elfo con curiosidad, era Dobby no había duda alguna. Sus orejas de murciélago, su nariz curva, sus grandes ojos, pero llevaba un trajecito sastre, muy ordenado, como los que usan los mayordomos, con un simpático sombrero de copa, con orificios para las orejas.

- Dobby, que haces aquí – pregunto Harry mientras todos los magos y brujas de la orden pasaban junto a él.

- Dobby es el elfo maestro a cargo de la Orden Señor. Dobby tiene la importante tarea de cuidar la casa de la orden. – dijo Dobby muy emocionado, casi llorando.

- Dobby muéstrales sus habitaciones al Sr. Potter y al Sr. Weasley por favor, la orden tiene una reunión, luego bajan a comer - dijo Dumbledore amablemente tomando el hombro de Harry.

- Si Sr. Un placer, por aquí Harry Potter y joven Weasley – Dobby los llevo a la misma habitación que compartieron hace 1 año, en el camino no habían cabezas de elfos colgadas de las paredes, parecía que el cuadro de la mama de Sirius no estaba, aunque se veía oscuro el vestíbulo, no se veían cortinas en la pared donde se encontraba.

- Dobby ha sacado a la Sra. Black, puso un adhesivo muy poderoso, nada que Dobby no pueda remover – dijo muy feliz este, orgulloso

Harry y Ron sonrieron. Llegaron a la habitación, su baúl ya se encontraba allí. Dobby se reverencio y comenzó a cerrar la puerta.

- Dobby, espera! Quiero preguntarte algo - dijo Harry antes de que Dobby cerrara la puerta, asomo su cabeza por la ranura que quedaba con ojos de pregunta.

- Que se le ofrece a Harry Potter - dijo el elfo. Harry lo miro y le pregunto

- Dónde está Kreacher? - dijo, mientras a Dobby le crecían sus ojos al doble de su tamaño, miro a cada lado del pasillo y entro en la habitación, cerró la puerta con seguro muy sigilosamente.

- Harry Potter quiere saber lo que le paso a Kreacher.

- Dobby dime qué pasa con él - dijo Harry mientras Ron no entendía por qué Harry le preguntaba eso a Dobby

- Bueno, Harry Potter tiene que saber lo que paso con el traidor, el elfo que deshonro a su familia. - susurro Dobby – Bueno.. lo encontré en el desván, estaba muerto-

- MUERTO? - corearon Harry y Ron muy asombrados

- si, al parecer se sintió muy mal al quedar libre después de la muerte del Sr. Black que se castigo brutalmente hasta que su cuerpo no dio más - Dobby miraba el suelo, mientras se le caía una lagrima lentamente.

- pero cuando? - pregunto Ron. Harry solo miraba asombrado a Dobby.

- Dobby lo encontró a finales de junio, nadie vino a revisa la casa sino hasta que terminó el año escolar - el elfo bajo la mirada. El silencio parecía cada vez más pesado, Dobby no dejaba de sollozar y Ron miraba a Harry con cara de pregunta

- gracias Dobby - dijo Harry - avísanos cuando tengamos que bajar a comer - Dobby salió de la habitación. Ron se sentó en la cama.

- Sé lo tenía merecido - dijo Ron algo feliz.

Despertaron en la mañana y bajaron a desayunar. Ahí se encontraba Mundungus, Tonk y Dumbledore hablando los 3 muy juntos, Harry y Ron se sentaron al otro extremo de la mesa. Dobby mandaba a un par de elfos que parecían ser los cocineros, mientras otro elfo entraba y salía por la puerta de la cocina llevando cubos de agua.

- Bueno Harry - dijo Dumbledore - como ya sabes la casa de la orden es la más segura. Siento mucho si te entristece pero te deberás quedar aquí hasta que la Madriguera este lista. - en ese momento Dumbledore miro a Tonk para que ella siguiera hablando.

- Ehh... claro - asintió - Harry la Madriguera está siendo asegurada para que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado no la encuentre, esa protección estará terminada el sábado, así que se podrán ir el domingo. Ron se puede quedar aquí haciéndote compañía, pero no pueden salir de aquí. - termino Tonk con una gran sonrisa

- Tendrán la seguridad de que no serán atacados mientras estén ahí - finalizo Dumbledore - tienen alguna pregunta?

- No, ninguna - dijo Harry desafiante.

- Yo.. yo si tengo una - dijo Ron muy despacio, algo cohibido - Una vez que lleguemos a la madriguera, podemos ir a ver a mis hermanos a Diagon Alley?

- Si y no - dijo Dumbledore - Pueden ir pero solo 1 vez, ya que las redes Flu están siendo controladas, solo les puedo asegurar un solo día para que viajen allí.

- Si claro, entiendo - dijo Ron cabizbajo

Espero que les guste, dejen sus reviews.


	3. la angustia de ron

PRIMERO K TODO:: SORRY::: no sabia k estaban los reviws blokeados para solo los k taban logeados.. sorry sorry  
  
me disculpo, me reverencio.. no se k otra cosa mas...  
  
eeeee  
  
les dejo este capitulo k es muy cortito.. pero tenia k ponerlo por k si no no se entendia na de la historia que estoy pensando.  
  
*******  
  
Capitulo 3: La angustia de Ron  
  
- Llega el domingo - dijo ron con un aire de tristeza  
  
- A que bueno, se demorara en llegar de Bulgaria - contesto Harry con soltura  
  
-BULGARIA!!!! - Ron parecía una sola mata de pelo rojo - BULGARIA!!! Cuándo se fue para allá??  
  
- Bueno, el lunes, no sabias?? - pregunto Harry extrañado  
  
- No, me ha mandado lechuzas diciéndome que todo esta bien, pero no menciona Rumania en ellas, me llegó una ayer..... decía "que estaba con sus padres disfrutando el verano en el campo"... - esto sonó cada vez mas despacio - me mintió - susurro, ya había cambiado de rojo a blanco, como sin vida. Harry no sabia que hacer, si consolarlo o reírse.  
  
- Quizás tuvo sus razones - pero Ron miraba el suelo, se levanto y salió corriendo afuera. Harry se quedo ahí con un nudo en su estomago, que le pasaba a su amigo, por que tan de repente se había puesto tan triste.  
  
Bajo la escalera y se encontró con Ginny de frente, casi la bota por la escalera.  
  
- Que le paso a Ron?? y a ti, que les pasa que andan corriendo por ahí - dijo Ginny. Harry se quedo de boca abierta a ver a esa niña de pelo rojo brillante, tomado en una cola muy alta, llevaba puesto jeans y una polera blanca.  
  
- Harry ... aló... Harry - Ginny rió.  
  
- A... nada. Cómo estas?? - dijo Harry todo rojo  
  
- Bien, mama me dejo venir hoy, para acompañarlos y traerle a ron su snap explosivo y su ajedrez que dejo en casa. - Ginny sonrío. A Harry no le quedo otra que sonreírle de vuelta y volver con ella a la pieza que compartía con Ron. Ginny se sentó en la cama y miro a Harry.  
  
- Cómo te has sentido?? - pregunto Ginny muy tímida  
  
- Que.. Porque?? - algo confundido  
  
- Que si te sientes bien con lo de Sirius.. -  
  
- a.. Bien - Harry mintió, aun podía sentir ese nudo en la garganta que tuvo al ver morir a Sirius.  
  
- A que bien, me parece bien que no lo tomes tan a mal - sonrío Ginny - Bueno, y que le paso a Ron??  
  
- Estábamos hablando de Hermione, y de pronto se puso muy triste y se fue - dijo Harry  
  
- Ah... el sabia que estaba en Rumania? -  
  
- No, creo que eso fue lo que lo puso triste -  
  
- Seria motivo. - la sonrisa de Ginny espontánea y jovial se poso ante los ojos de Harry, a este le dio un extraño cosquilleo. - bajamos a comer? - interrumpió Ginny  
  
- Claro -  
  
En la cocina se encontraba Ron en una esquina de la mesa, junto a Dobby que le intentaba dar comida pero este no la recibía. Ginny y Harry se sentaron a cada lado de Ron.  
  
- Ron, no te pongas así. no te pongas triste hermanito - dijo Ginny mientras le daba un abrazo.  
  
- ya, si no me pongo nada. comamos mejor - dijo Ron algo enojado  
  
En las noches Harry se quedaba pensando por horas sobre la cama, escuchando como su amigo dormía, no pasaba noche que Ron no gritara y peleara en sus sueños, la segunda noche en Gimmauld Place Harry muy preocupado lo despertó.  
  
- No, déjala, noooo - gritaba Ron  
  
- Ron, ron despierta, que té pasa - sacudió a Ron  
  
- A.. que .. no.. Dónde esta?.... -  
  
- Quien? Dónde esta Quien? -  
  
- Hermione, donde esta Hermione, la necesito - dijo medio despierto  
  
- No esta aquí - en ese momento Ron abrió muy grande los ojos y se sentó en la cama.  
  
- Estaba soñando, y... - bajo la cabeza - bueno, fue solo un sueño, vete a dormir - y se tiro nuevamente a dormir. Harry quedo ahí parado sin saber que hacer. Volvió a su cama y se durmió.  
  
Llego por fin el día sábado, la estadía en Grimauld Place había sido muy triste y callada, Harry no hablaba por causa de la pena de la muerte de Sirius y Ron le hacia el peso. (por que estaba celoso). Jugaban snap explosivo cuando llego el Sr. Weasley.  
  
- Hola Chicos - dijo Arthur Weasley  
  
- Hola papa -  
  
- Hola Sr. Weasley -  
  
- Bueno, los venia a ayudar a ordenar para que mañana nos vamos muy temprano - dijo  
  
- Gracias - corearon los 2 jóvenes  
  
*****  
  
ojala les haya gustado como murió Kreacher... imagínenselo en un charco de sangre =D  
  
jijijijiji  
  
déjenme rewiws.. ojala les guste 


	4. madriguera, dulce madriguera

Capitulo 4: Madriguera dulce madriguera  
  
Al alba los fue a despertar Dobby, quien los movió para que despertaran.  
  
- Harry Potter despierte, el Sr. Weasley los espera - decía mientras los movía - Joven Weasley, despierten por favor.  
  
- Ya ya vamos. - Harry se sentó en la cama mientras agarraba un cojín y se lo tiraba a Ron para que despertara. Se vistieron y bajaron a la cocina.  
  
- Dormilones, ya es hora de irnos, Molly nos espera con desayuno en la casa.- Tomo un zapato viejo y se acerco a ellos - Ya.. Listos?  
  
- Si - dijeron  
  
- Adiós Dobby - dijo Harry - nos vemos  
  
- Nos vemos Harry Potter, cuando volvamos a Hogwats. - dijo Dobby  
  
- Dumbledore nos dejo este traslador - dijo el Sr. Weasley - a la cuenta de 3... 1, 2 y 3  
  
Harry sintió una poderosa sacudida detrás de su ombligo, el suelo desapareció bajo sus pies; chocaba contra Ron mientras iban velozmente dentro de un remolino de colores y una corriente de viento. Sus pies tocaron el piso con tal fuerza que sus rodillas se doblaron casi cayendo en el húmedo pasto bajo sus pies. Ron se encontraba en el suelo, ayudo a este a pararse mientras se escuchaban a lo lejos como la Sra. Weasley los saludaba. La casa no se encontraba lejos de allí, fueron caminando hacia ella.  
  
- Harry buenos días - decía Molly mientras lo abrazaba - que gusto tenerte aquí, el desayuno esta listo, entremos entremos - mientras abrazaba a Ron y besaba al Sr. Weasley.  
  
Harry entro a lo que hasta ahora era lo más cercano a un hogar que había tenido. Se acerco a la mesa de la cocina y miro a su alrededor. En eso bajo Ginny con el pelo revuelto, miro a Harry y sonrío.  
  
- Hola Harry, por eso era el gran alboroto, como estas? -  
  
- Bien - Harry se sonrojo por la sonrisa tierna de Ginny  
  
- Hola Ron - lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla - como estas hoy?  
  
- Bien, que me cuentas tu?  
  
- Bien también, hoy practicaremos para el quiditch cierto? - miro a Harry y a Ron con una sonrisa inocente.  
  
- Sí claro, por que no. Llevo mas de un mes sin subirme a la escoba - dijo Harry  
  
- Espero que no se te haya olvidado como volar - dijo Ron y los 3 se rieron  
  
La Sra. Weasley los llamo a tomar desayuno, Harry miro el reloj y vio que las manecillas George y Fred cambiaban a "viajando". Se sintió un "puff" en la sala y a los gemelos asomándose hacia la cocina.  
  
- DESAYUNOOO!! - gritaron  
  
- Han llegado justo a tiempo para desayunar - dijo la Sra. Weasley  
  
- Uh que cansados estamos - dijo Fred mientras se sentaba a la mesa  
  
- Si que trabajo es negociar - dijo George  
  
- Hola Harry - dijo Fred - como has estado?  
  
- Bien - dijo Harry mirando asombrado lo maduro que ahora los gemelos se veían, con ropa muggle elegante.  
  
- Ya chicos, vayan a lavarse las manos - mando su madre. Estaba muy sonriente.  
  
Harry volvió de los primeros y se paro al lado de la Sra. Weasley  
  
- Le ayudo en algo - pregunto Harry  
  
- No cielo, siéntate - le sonrío - Que bien les va a Fred y George, estoy tan orgullosa. - Parecía radiante, muy muy feliz. En eso entro la tropa Weasley completa, Ginny y Ron se sentaron a cada lado de Harry, Fred y George enfrente y el Sr. Weasley a la cabecera, mientras la Sra. Weasley repartía la comida.  
  
- Bueno Padre, Madre - se levanto Fred y alzo su jugo de calabaza. George se levanto y levanto su vaso también, todos los miraban extrañados. - Tenemos que contarles algo - se pusieron muy serios, se miraron y por fin sonrieron  
  
- Hemos conseguido un trato con una cadena de Bromas en Estados Unidos y están dispuestos a comercializar en masa nuestros productos. - dijo George  
  
- Oh por Dios - dijo su madre  
  
- Los felicito hijos - dijo su padre  
  
- Y para celebrarlo, les tenemos un regalo. - dijo Fred  
  
- Si un regalo uno muy bueno - dijo George, tomando un pergamino de entre los bolsillos. Se lo pasaron a su Madre. A esta no le caía la cara de asombro, le paso el papel a su esposo, mientras Ginny y Ron corrían a ver lo que decía.  
  
- hijos por Dios, pero esto es mucho, es mucho. - Digo el Sr. Weasley  
  
- Padre Madre, se lo merecen, llegamos a la conclusión de que después de tanto aguantarnos esto era lo mínimo que podíamos hacer por ustedes. - dijo Fred. Al fin la Sra. Weasley hablo.  
  
- Gracias hijos. - con lagrimas en los ojos los abrazo a los 2. Ron y Ginny sostenían el pergamino mirándose uno al otro por intervalos. Harry no entendía nada.  
  
- Mira Harry, Fred y George les han regalado un montón de dinero.  
  
- Lo hemos ganado en adelanto de este trato.. - dijo Fred.  
  
El desayuno paso lleno de peticiones de Ron y Ginny sobre cosas que les gustaría tener, mientras la Sra. Weasley calculaba cuantos nuevos muebles le alcanzaría con ese dinero.  
  
Luego de una mañana jugando quiditch y un rico almuerzo en el patio, Ginny conversaba con Harry mientras Ron practicaba con los gemelos.  
  
- Hermione me mando una lechuza avisándome que llegaba el miércoles, su padre le pidió que se quedara un par de días en su casa antes de venirse a la Madriguera. - Ginny miro a Harry con una profunda mirada azul, este quedo anonadado con la profundidad de esta y pensó morir en ella. - Harry..... te pasa algo.  
  
- No nada, bueno yo creo que deberá quedarse unos días en su casa no crees? si sus padres se lo piden - dijo rápidamente el chico de ojos verdes.  
  
- Si yo creo que es lo mejor, es mejor así. - Ginny miro a sus hermanos - como crees que lo tomara Ron?  
  
- No lo se, habrá que esperar -  
  
- Oye, y tus TIMOs, no han llegado? - pregunto Ginny  
  
- No, lo había olvidado por completo, no recibí ninguna lechuza, las recibió Ron?  
  
- No que yo sepa. - se levanto - Hey Ron.. recibiste tus TIMOs. - grito hacia donde estaban sus hermanos  
  
- No - este se dio vuelta y siguió jugando.  
  
- Que raro - mientras Ginny se volvía a sentar junto a Harry - recuerdo que las TIMOs de Fred y George llegaron a finales de Julio, y ya eso 2 semanas.  
  
- Verdad -  
  
- Bueno, llegaran en algún momento, este año me toca a mí - dijo muy nerviosa - tendré que estudiar desde el primer día de clases - Harry sonreía, recordó todo lo Hermione los hizo estudiar el año pasado.  
  
- Pues dile a Hermione que te ayude, lo mas seguro es que te ponga un plan de estudio de 24 horas - se rieron.  
  
***  
  
Era una noche tibia, estaban en la sala tumbados en la alfombra conversando y riendo mientras se turnaban para jugar ajedrez, Ron le ganaba todas las partidas a Harry y a Ginny, por lo que se sentía más feliz que contrastaba con angustiado y triste que se veía desde hace días.  
  
De repente se abrió la puerta dejando entrar a un encapuchado, se quedo parado justo bajo el dintel de la puerta mirando fijamente a los chicos que se encontraban en el salón. La tenue luz que allí se encontraba solo proyectaba una sombra bajo la capucha, no se distinguía quien se encontraba bajo esta. Harry se levanto apurado tratando de encontrar su varita rápidamente, Ron se paro rápidamente junto a el, tratando de cubrir a Ginny que se encontraba en el piso entre anonadada y asustada.  
  
Un fuerte viento apago una vela que se encontraba a un costado del encapuchado, dejándolo a la penumbra, Harry y Ron tomaron a un mas fuerte sus varitas.  
  
El encapuchado saco sus manos fuera de la gran capa, se detuvo un rato mientras los chicos levantaron aun más sus varitas. Levanto sus manos hasta su cabeza y comenzó descubrir su cabeza....  
  
.... Unas mechas lisas color castañas y unos ojos miel salieron de debajo de la capucha, se saco toda la túnica dejando a una cuerpo esbelto de una preciosa chica de 16 años.  
  
- Hola chicos - dijo ella, mientras Harry y Ron se quedaban embelesados por lo bella que esta se veía, parecía haber crecido bastante, las curvas en su cuerpo ya se notaban y sus ojos color miel recordaban al sol, inspiraban una tierna calidez, un poco inocente pero muy fuerte.  
  
- Heeeeeeeeeeeeerm - grito Ginny tirándosele a los brazos  
  
- Hola Hermione - dijo Harry, abrazándola. Ron no había atinado a nada mas que babear.  
  
- Ron, hola, Roooon - Hermione se sonrojo, noto como Ron babeaba por ella.  
  
- Te echábamos tanto de menos - dijo Ginny . Ron aun no decía palabra alguna ni se movía de la impresión. Hermione se acerco a Ron y lo abrazo, el colorin por fin atino, cerro los ojos respirando el perfume del pelo castaño que lo envolvía.  
  
- Her.. mione - susurro Ron, abrazándola aun más fuerte por unos segundos antes de soltarla y alejarse. Ella solo lo miro y bajo su cabeza, sabia que le había mentido a Ron y pareciera que el sabia la verdad.  
  
- Lo siento.. - dijo Hermione acercándose a Ron, este se retiro aun más de ella.  
  
- No tienes que.. - Ron puso su mano frente a el poniendo a Hermione a distancia - tu sabes lo que haces - Ron se dio media vuelta y subió las escalera, dejando a una Hermione pálida en el medio de la sala. Ginny tomo a Hermione de los hombros y la abrazo, ella le respondió mientras una lagrima solitaria bajaba de su mejilla. Harry trato de hablar pero no podía.. había visto como Ron sufría y ahora veía como Hermione estaba triste, cuando se decidió a hablarle una voz los llamo.  
  
- A comeeeer - la Sra. Weasley llamo a todos. Harry, Hermione y Ginny fueron a la cocina a comer, Fred y George tendrían una cena de negocios y el Sr. Weasley se quedaría hasta tarde en el ministerio.  
  
- Dónde esta Ron? -preguntó a Ginny.  
  
- Fue a su pieza, ya lo busco - Harry y Hermione se sentaron frente a frente. Harry noto como la lagrima que cayo hace un rato se secaba poco a poco. Ginny explico que Ron no bajaría a comer y que se acostaría temprano porque estaba muy cansado. Hermione trato de no mostrarse triste, trataba de conversar normalmente, pero a cada rato miraba hacia la puerta que llevaba a la escalera. Harry y Ginny trataron de alegrarla pero no pudieron.   
  
- Hermione, linda, por que no espero hasta mañana para que Arthur la fuera a buscar. - pregunto la Sra. Weasley  
  
- Es que quería llegar luego, y como Dumbledore me había dado permiso para hacer un traslador, entonces hice uno para venirme hoy - explico Hermione  
  
- Hiciste un traslador?? - Pregunto Harry impresionado.  
  
- Si, Dumbledore le pidió al Ministerio de Magia que me dieran una licencia para hacer hacer trasladores. Y ellos me llamaron para que les hiciera una prueba. Y la pase ¿No te lo había contado? -   
  
- No... - dijeron Harry y Ginny a la vez  
  
- Felicitaciones Hermione - contesto la Sra. Weasley - es muy difícil pasar la prueba de trasladores del Ministerio..  
  
***  
  
Luego todos de fueron a dormir.  
  
**  
  
ojala les guste las cositas k les escribi.. y arregle bien las cosas cosas k taban mal, las faltas de ortografia y la tonteras k me faltaban... eso..  
  
dejen rewiew 


	5. El Lio

sorry por el retrazo.. semana de pruebas...  
  
gracias gala por haberme escrito genial r/r junto a barby.. me mori de la risa..  
  
dato: luego viene lemon... no se preocupen..  
  
en este capitulo.. bueno.. es cortito .. pero bueno.. tengo millons de ideas en la cabeza.. ojala les guste  
  
adioooooooooooos  
  
*******  
  
Capitulo 5 : El lío  
  
Un ruido despertó a Harry, alguien caminaba escalera abajo, se vistió como pudo en la oscuridad y miro a través de la puerta, vio una sombra bajando sigilosamente las escaleras, esta miro sobre su hombro.  
  
- Harry, que susto me diste - dijo tomándose el pecho tratando de tranquilizar su respiración.  
  
- Herm, a donde vas? - pregunto Harry acercándose a ella.  
  
- Quiero tomar aire, no podía dormir.  
  
- Yo tampoco podía, te acompaño - Harry tomo el brazo de Hermione y bajaron lentamente las escaleras. Salieron al patio de los Weasleys.  
  
La luna menguante estaba baja, faltaban pocas horas para que amaneciera, la brisa estaba helada, y movía las ramas del sauce que estaba frente a ellos en una bella danza, no muy lejos se veía un pequeño arrollo que cantaba junto a los pájaros madrugadores. Caminaron un poco y se instalaron bajo el sauce. en una banca escondida bajo sus lianas, se sentaron uno al lado del otro. Hermione rompió el silencio.  
  
- Cómo has estado? - pregunto muy despacio.  
  
- Bien - respondió monosilabicamente Harry.  
  
- Cómo te has sentido? - le pregunto Hermione dulcemente.  
  
- Bien -  
  
- Buenas telégrafo - río Hermione - sino te conociera diría que eres muy callado.  
  
- Es que no sé que más decirte - dijo Harry mirando hacia el suelo.  
  
- Puedes decirme como te sientes con respecto a lo que paso el año pasado... con Si.... - Hermione callo repentinamente cuando sintió una mano sobre su boca, le había costado tanto preguntarle y ahora la había callado.  
  
- No lo digas por favor - susurro Harry - no lo quiero recordar - una lagrima se vio bajar de sus ojos - he tratado de olvidarlo, de descansar, pero cada noche lo recuerdo - dijo tomándose su cabeza con sus manos - la culpa me sigue en mis sueños, si solo yo no hubiese sido tan terco... - trato de levantarse y salir corriendo, pero una mano lo retuvo, y lo abrazo como a un niño pequeño, Harry comenzó a sollozar fuertemente mientras Hermione lo sostenía.  
  
- Calma Harry, no ha sido tu culpa - decía Hermione mientras le acariciaba el pelo azabache.  
  
Luego de minutos de sollozos la luz de la luna se perdió, comenzaba a salir el alba, algo atrajo a Harry a levantar la mirada.  
  
Se encontró con una Hermione que lo miraba dulcemente mientras le sonreía, los pajaritos cantaban alegres canciones y a lo lejos un gallo cacareaba. Harry sintió paz, por fin en 2 meses sintió paz.  
  
Noto como el perfume de Hermione lo embriagaba, quedo justo en sus ojos miel que lo miraban dulcemente, sintió sus manos sus manos temblar, que era lo que su amiga le hacia sentir, algo que era extraño... pero se sentía tan cómodo ahí, y no quería q ese momento terminara, cerro sus ojos y se acerco, fue todo tan rápido que Hermione quedo petrificada al momento en que Harry rozo sus labios, mientras el se movía suavemente y saboreaba el sabor a chocolate de sus labios lentamente. Hermione se puso en blanco, no sabia que pasaba.  
  
Harry se retiro lentamente de los labios de Hermione, esta lo miraba con unos grandes ojos inexpresivos. pasaron solo unos segundos antes que una mano cayera en rostro de Harry, este tomo su rostro en señal de dolor, Hermione trato de irse corriendo, pero Harry la sujeto, y la miro a los ojos.  
  
- Lo siento, no.. no pude contenerme - susurro Harry mirando el suelo y soltando el brazo de Hermione. Ella comenzó a llorar, sus ojos inundados reprimían una gran pena. Harry solo la abrazo, como ella lo había abrazado.  
  
- Lo siento - dijo Hermione.  
  
- Por que lo sientes, yo fui el tonto - dijo Harry secando las lagrimas de Hermione.  
  
- Es que... es que.. es tan difícil, Harry tu eres mi amigo, yo no quiero perder eso .. y yo.. yo.. tu sabes -  
  
- Ron .. - susurro Harry.  
  
- No el no... paso algo... Harry no se como decírtelo - Hermione comenzó a llorar aun más fuerte, pareciera que le doliera mucho más.  
  
- Que paso Herm, cuéntame, aquí estoy yo para protegerte -  
  
- Victor...  
  
- Que paso con el - pregunto rápidamente Harry.  
  
- El.. el trato.. - rompió a llorar mas fuerte aun.  
  
- Ya mi niña, calma.... - Harry solo la abrazo - ya me lo dirás.  
  
***  
  
recuerden dejaaaar r/rssss  
  
a!!!!   
  
el prox cap es luegito,... no se preocupen ^^!! 


	6. el trauma de Hermione

**Capitulo 6 : El trauma de Hermione   
  
**- Yo siempre te protegeré mi niña - fueron las ultimas palabras que Harry le dijo al oído a Hermione antes de entrar en la cocina de la madriguera.  
  
Ya era media mañana cuando escucharon a Ron y Ginny llamandolos a desayunar. Caminaron lentamente pero abrazados. Ninguno de los 2 creía todo lo que se había dicho esa mañana después de aquel beso, pero decidieron que todo quedaría entre ellos.  
  
- Buenos días Harry - dijo Ron, miro a Hermione y solo la saludo con la cabeza. Ella ya conocía esta actitud del colorín, la saludaba así cuando estaba enojado.  
  
- Hola Ginny - dijo Harry.  
  
- Buenos días Harry - dijo Ginny.  
  
Se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina a tomar desayuno, los gemelos no habían llegado aun y el Sr. Weasley ya se había ido al ministerio. Fue un desayuno muy callado. Después de terminar Ginny le hizo señas a Hermione para que salieran juntas, ella no la rechazo, se perdieron casi todo el día, llegaron entrada la noche.  
  
Harry y Ron jugaron ajedrez mágico y snap explosivo todo el día. Ron no hablaba mucho, lo justo y necesario.  
  
Los días pasaron, con Ginny y Hermione perdida en las tardes, y Ron y Harry practicando Quiditch con los gemelos en su tiempo libre.  
  
Había sido una mañana soleada, la comida ya estaba lista y olía riquísimo. Entro Ron y Harry a la cocina, allí ya se encontraban Hermione y Ginny, harry se acerco a la castaña.  
  
- Hola mi niña - dijo el, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla - Como has estado?  
  
- Mejor, gracias por preguntar - le sonrió tiernamente, pero triste.  
  
Se sentó Harry frente a Ginny y Ron frente a Hermione, el pelirrojo aun no se dignaba a hablarle a la castaña. ella solo lo miraba triste, lo necesitaba mas que nunca, pero no podía contarle todo lo que tenia que decirle, el tendría sus razones para estar así con ella.  
  
- Herm.. Herm - dijo Ginny codeandola.  
  
- A sorry, que paso? -  
  
- Eso es lo mismo que te estábamos preguntando - dijo Harry.  
  
- Ah.. a mi nada, solo pensaba - siguió con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la cocina de los Weasleys.  
  
- En "eso"? - pregunto Ginny.  
  
- Si, en eso - dijo Hermione triste.  
  
- Solo tienes que olvidarlo - dijo Harry tratando de animarla.  
  
- Si, será difícil, pero el tiempo cura todas las heridas - dijo Ginny mientras pasaba su brazo sobre los ojos de la castaña - Harry y yo estamos aquí para ti - ella miro al niño-que-vivio.  
  
- Si, siempre te protegeremos, mi niña - dijo Harry.  
  
- Que onda? - pregunto Ron medio colgado (o sea que no entendía) - me van a decir que pasa? por que tanto secreto?  
  
- Eh... nop pasa nada.. o sea.. Herm, que le digo? - dijo rápidamente Ginny mirando a Hermione.  
  
- Es algo mío Ron, si no te importa - dijo fríamente Hermione.  
  
- Algo tuyo? tuyo con quien? - dijo Ron - algo tuyo con tu querido Víctor - dijo enojado.  
  
- NO TE INCUMBE - grito Hermione, intento levantarse, pero la pelirroja la sujeto  
  
Hermione se quedo en el asiento con lagrimas recorriendo su cara mientras Ginny y Harry la abrazaban fuertemente. Harry mientras le acariciaba el pelo a Hermione miró a Ron para que hablara.  
  
- Hermione, que pasa? - pregunto Ron.  
  
- Por que no le explicas a Ron, creo que es lo mejor - dijo Harry mientras le pasaba una y otra vez su mano sobre el pelo.  
  
- Harry no puedo - dijo susurrando  
  
- Pero que pasa Mione - dijo Ron mientras se levantaba sobre la mesa intentando alcanzar a Hermione, intentando tocarla.  
  
- Nada, dejenme!!! - grito y se saltó del abrazo que la tenia presa y corrió escalera arriba a la pieza que compartía con Ginny.  
  
- Que pasa? diganme! - dijo Ron golpeando la mesa.  
  
- Porque no subes y hablas con ella - dijo Ginny.  
  
Ron subió la escalera lentamente las escaleras, golpeó la puerta, sintió el silencio. Abrió suavemente la puerta, poco a poco y entro despacio. Dentro las cortinas estaban cerradas, con solo un rayo de luz que iluminaba ligeramente los contornos de una muchacha en el suelo, en el espacio entre las camas, la sintió sollozar, camino hacia ella, se arrodillo a su lado e intento tocarla, ella lo miro con sus ojos rojos e hinchados reprimiendo aun más lagrimas, Ron no podía creerlo, nunca la había visto así, tan débil, tan hermosa.  
  
- Herm... - dijo Ron - Hermione, que pasa? - acariciando levemente sus mejillas - porque lloras?  
  
- No estoy llorando - dijo fríamente Hermione  
  
- Y esto que es??.. - Ron tomo unas lagrimas que caían solitarias por la mejilla que le acariciaba a Hermione con la punta de sus dedos y se las mostró - acaso esta lloviendo? - levanto sus manos como revisando si estaba lloviendo ( la pantomima que uno hace así poh.. y mirando al cielo para ver si esta lloviendo). Hermione sonrió - Porque lloras? - volvió a preguntar Ron.  
  
- Por nada -  
  
- Dime, yo te quiero ayudar - se acerco un poco y ella se tiro a sus brazos a llorar, buscando la seguridad y el apoyo que le faltaba, Hermione echaba mucho de menos el sentirse segura alrededor de Ron y a el le hacia falta sentir ese aroma que lo embelesaba.  
  
- Ron - levantó un poco su cabeza para quedar a la altura de sus ojos - Ron... el trato de ..  
  
- Quien??  
  
- Víctor  
  
- Que hizo el...  
  
- El trato... el trato de acostarse conmigo..  
  
- QUE??? - grito el pelirrojo  
  
- .. a la fuerza - dijo Hermione alejandose de Ron, su cara había pasado a un blanco verdusco en cuestión de segundos.   
  
El silencio grito fuerte en los oídos de Hermione, ese era un signo claro que la mente de Ron buscaba poder procesar todas las ideas.  
  
- Te lastimo? - al fin reacciono Ron, la tomo de la mano y empezó a inspeccionarla, siguió con el brazo, hasta llegar a la cara, que tomo con ambas manos - Como te sientes?   
  
- No alcanzo a lastimarme, me zafé a tiempo, el estaba borracho, yo solo corrí - dijo Hermione mientras las lagrimas caían - Oh Ron, fue tan horrible, fue esa la razón por que no llegué el domingo.. les pedí a mis padres que me dejaran quedarme un par de días mas, necesitaba pensar, necesitaba saber que es lo que estaba mal en mi para que Víctor hiciera lo que hizo.   
  
- En ti no hay nada malo.. todo lo tuyo es bueno - Ron le estiro los brazos a Hermione, esta solo lo abrazo mas fuerte aun, encontraba en sus palabras el consuelo que tanto había buscado.  
  
- Gracias Ron - dijo Hermione.  
  
- Cuando quieras - susurro Ron mientras se perdía en la cabellera de Hermione.  
  
Estuvieron abrazados mucho rato en silencio. Ginny subió a la hora del almuerzo a verlos, toco quedamente la puerta, nadie contesto, entro lentamente y vio a Ron en el suelo con Hermione es sus brazos, los dos dormían plácidamente. Había sido una mañana triste ahora era un nuevo día.  
  
que les pareció?? me quedo muy cursi o no??'  
  
yo creo k me quedó demasiado cursi  
  
me demore por pequeños problemitas por aquí por alla.. a parte de un bloqueo grande que no se me quitaba nunca... a y algunas personas no me dejaban traumatizar a Hermione... yo quería traumarla.. sino después no va a tener gracia la cosa po... :(  
  
ahora.. los saludoooooooooooooooooooooooos  
  
**climestra**: a mi también me caía bien Víctor... pero me parecía que era demasiado preguntón o.. como se dice.. Insistente con Hermione... ese tipo de actitudes me parecían un poco obsesivas.. con un poco de alcohol.. puede pasar cualquier cosa.. y paso.. todo.. después mas adelante voy a poner la escena esa .. que.. aun no la puedo completar.. la tengo en mi cabeza perturbandome por días...  
  
**Iory -marla - lucumbus - Rosana - Hector Potter -Calixta - emilywolen**: gracias por leerme.. ojalá les guste este pequeño capitulo...  
  
y a mi amiga **GALA SNAPE** gracias por leerme chica.. siento mucho mi demora.. es que no sabes todas las cosas que han pasado... te mando con mucho cariño este capitulo.. eres una gran inspiración   
  
_dejen rewiiiiiiwsssss besos a todos_


	7. El grito

**_holaaaaaa como les va_**  
bueno.. les pongo este capitulo de TRANCISION (si de transicion..) un capitulo cortito que demuestra un par de puntos que queria dejar en claro.. y que no sabia omo hacerlo asi que aki les va   
  
pero anteeeeeeees.. constesto los reviws   
  
Climenestra : gracias por todo negra.. tus reviws (y lo que pusiste en tu ff) me llenaron de alegria.. estoy muy agradecida contigo.. gracias gracias.. aki te viene un capitulo meloso solo para ti  
  
BARBY : mi niña.. es raro leerte por aka.. pero muchas gracias amiga... espero que este te guste.. es que tu sabes.. los weekends melosos con mi novio me hacen hacer ff melosos.. tu lo sabes.. ah.. ya se viene ophelia.. ya escribi su historia... te va a encantar  
  
GaRrY : gracias por el pequeño reviws.. besos  
  
Hermi De Harry : obvio.. soy mas chilena que los porotos con riendas... gracias por el reviws  
  
GALAAAAAA: no sabes lo que escribi.. (falta mucho para "la escena") pero ya la escribi... al mas puro estilo gala.. vas a estar orgullosa de mi.. mi mentora... accion reverencia oye.. yo tambien kiero pertenecer ala orden severusiana.. o algua orden.. como hago eso??.. o puedo crear la mia propia.. (mia de mi) jijijiji... nos leemos negrita  
  
pgranger : bueno.. ya te mande la respuesta por mail.. es que por aki no podia hacerlo... seria muy... no se rebelaria mucho.. FALTA QUE CORRA MUCHA AGUA BAJO EL PUENTE AUN... =D  
  
Selany W : bueno.. aki escribi mas.. ah.. aparte.. me parecio como muy facil que no hubiesen problemas con Herm.. es demasiado perfecta.. tenia k kagarle la sikis un pokito (si se k algunas me odian.. pero buena) se sentia mal no convertirla en una persona "normal"... a mas yo soy una persona super traumada en ese sentido... pero me he desarrollado bien... es solo una caracteristica de la persona... te moldea.. perono te define..   
  
weno.. eso  
  
ahora si... cortito pero contundente  
  
jijijjijiji

* * *

**Capitulo 7: El grito**  
  
La noche estaba tranquila, quedaban un par de horas para el alba, cuando entre la oscuridad y el silencio, se sintió un grito desgarrador, todas las luces de la Madriguera se encendieron al instante, sus habitantes corrieron varita en mano hasta donde se había producido el grito.  
  
Todos llegaron a la pieza del varón mas joven de los Weasleys. Se quedaron atónitos ante lo que vieron dentro. Harry acurrucado en posición fetal tiritando sobre su cama, blanco y sudado, con una expresión de terror, mientras que Ron estaba parado junto a Harry, el joven de pelo negro tomaba firmemente de la mano del pelirrojo, tratando de aferrarse como si cayera de un precipicio. Ron estaba blanco, no era la primera vez que veía a su amigo en esas condiciones, pero definitivamente ésta era la peor que recordaba.   
  
El Sr. Weasley se acerco lentamente, trato de sacar a Ron a un lado, pero Harry no respondía ni soltaba la mano de Ron, el pelirrojo miraba a su padre implorandole que hiciera algo para ayudar a su amigo. Arthur comenzó a comandar a su pequeño ejercito.  
  
- Fred, trae agua, George, trae el libro de pociones de tu madre, Ginny, trae lo básico para pociones, Molly, llama a Dumble....  
  
- Noooo - grito Harry - no, porfavor - imploro.  
  
- No lo llamaremos - dijo el sr. Weasley - Molly, no lo llames.  
  
- Pero Arthur - dijo la sra. Weasley.  
  
Fred, George y Ginny salieron de la pieza de Ron. Hermione seguía parada en el medio de la habitación sin decir nada. Se acerco lentamente hacia la cama, se sentó a la altura de la cabeza de Harry, le rozo el brazo y lo acercó a su regazo. Harry se acerco y se acurruco en el regazo de Hermione, soltandose de Ron, Hermione comenzó a acariciar el cabello rebelde de Harry, este comenzo a sollosar, sentía la calma que necesitaba. Ron y Hermione se quedaron mirando un rato, despues de un rato Hermione le alzo su mano (la que le quedaba libre) para tomar la de Ron, así los 3 se quedaron, mientras el resto de la familia Weasley se retiraba a dormir las pocas horas que le quedaban, Hermione se quedo de guardia (despues de tanta insistencia) con pociones que tenia que administrarle cada cierto tiempo a Harry.

* * *

Hermione se acerco a Harry que tenia los ojos medio abiertos, el sol ya comenzaba a salir la luz del sol. Puso en un pequeño vaso azul un poco de una poción que estaba en una jarra. Se lo dio a Harry, que lo tomo lentamente y comenzó a quedarse dormido.   
  
- Ya no tiene temperatura - susurro Hermione a Ron que se encontraba apoyado en la pared encima de su cama, ella se acerco y le pregunto - Estas bien? - le puso su mano sobre la frente - No tienes fiebre - se sentó al lado de Ron, sin mirar le preguntó - estas preocupado?  
  
- Si - contesto Ron con un hilo de voz.  
  
- Yo también - dijo mirándose las mano, que ahora tenían sobre ellas otro par de manos, Ron la miraba, mientras levantaba las manos de Hermione y las besaba.  
  
- Gracias - susurro.  
  
- Porque? - dijo Hermione.  
  
- Por calmar me, por ayudar a Harry, por estar aquí, por todo, estaba muy asustado, no sabia que hacer, a Harry nunca la había pasado esto. - dijo mientras se acercaba otra vez a besar las manos de Hermione. Ella zafo una de sus manos y las pasó por las mejillas de Ron.  
  
- Aquí estaré, siempre. - dijo ella, mirando con ojos vidriosos.  
  
- Y yo.. te tendré siempre aquí - tocándose su pecho, marcando donde se encontraba su corazón.  
  
Ahí se quedaron, uno junto al otro mirando a Harry dormir, luego de un rato Ron noto que Hermione se caía hacia un lado, estaba durmiendo, la acomodo y la acostó sobre su cama, la tapo y el se recosto al lado de ella, poco a poco el sol comenzó a llenar la habitación, mientras Ron comenzaba a dormirse.

* * *

Harry despertó, abrio los ojos y vió como Ron recostaba a Hermione en su cama y esperó, esperó hasta sentir como Ron dormia placidamente, ahi se incorporó, se sentia como si lo hubiese atropellado un tren (jajajajajjaa amanecio con caña XD ... sorry), se toco la cicatriz instintivamente, sabia que uno de los lugares donde mas le dolia hace algunas horas era ahi, fue una punzada extremadamente fuerte, sin olvidar el "otro" dolor, un dolor del alma, del miedo que sintió una vez abrió los ojos y se dió cuanta de que habia tenido una especie de premonición, repaso todo el sueño una y otra vez, sentado en la cama, mirando los rayos de sol que dibujaban extrañas lineas en el suelo de la habitacón, como podria hacer para que todo lo que habia visto no pasara nunca. La repuesta tambien se encontraba en el sueño, pero aun no la entendía, debia saber que significaba todo lo que vio, lo ultimo que vio, a lo lejos se encontro una vez mas se encontro repasando el sueño, unos segundos antes de despertar vio a una mujer, nunca la habia visto, ella llevaba un vestido largo negro, con sus cabellos negros y largos que sostenía algo en sus manos, una luz, una luz verde, que significaba esa luz, la mujer solo lo miraba, le intentaba decir algo, pero el solo escuchaba los gritos atormentados de sus amigos que se retorcian en su sueño, solo escucho "buscame" el segundo antes de sentir aun ams fuerte los gritos de Ron y Hermione en su mente, despertó desesperado tratando de saber si nada les habia pasado a sus amigos, pero el punzante dolor en su cabeza y un creciente escalofrío en su cuerpo lo envolvieron, no aguanto mucho el dolor que sentía, solo grito.  
  
No sabia como, pero sintió miedo denuevo, no queria que pasara todo lo que vió, las lagrimas comenzaron a caer una tras otra. De pronto sintió una mano en su hombro, era Ron.  
  
- Que fue lo que paso anoche -

* * *

sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyy tenia que dejarlo ahi.. fue muy tentador... me estoy convirtiendo en malvada.. =D  
  
jijijijijijiji  
  
ojala se entienda esa relación que esta creciendo entre los 3.. aun ams fuerte que la antigua.. aun ams poderosa... creo que es super importante que el lazo que tienen los 3 se haga aun mas fuerte.. sobre todo despues de lo de sirius.. a Harry solo quedan ellos.. bueno.. eso.. a .. y disculpen por poner a un Harry tan debil... lo siento  
  
ya.. nos vemos...  
  
datos: lo que viene... kien es esa mujer?? que es lo que tiene en las manos?? que soño Harry?? y que pasara con Ron-Herm.. todo esto y mucho mas.. otro dia XD  
  
_DEJEN REWIWS.. que me encantan .. besos_


	8. Las Timos y el Futuro

Capítulo 8 Las Timos y el Futuro  
  
- Que fue lo que paso anoche - preguntó Ron, agachandose en cuclillas al lado de Harry.  
  
- No lo se - dijo.  
  
- Te sientes bien? -  
  
- Si.. un poco mareado aun, podríamos hablar de esto mas tarde cierto? - dijo Harry bastante acongojado.  
  
- Claro, yo no tengo problema - dijo Ron. Harry se acerco un vaso de agua y tomo un poco, Ron se levanto del suelo y se sentó junto a él en la cama. Los 2 se quedaron mirando a Hermione como dormía plácidamente.  
  
- Se ve tan tierna así - dijo Harry.  
  
- Si... en silencio... - dijo Ron mientras se le escapaba una risita, Harry también rió por lo bajo, para no despertar a Hermione.  
  
Bajaron a comer los 2 en silencio, en la cocina estaba la Sra. Weasley haciendo el desayuno.  
  
- Hola Ron, Hola Harry, como te sientes querido. - pregunto  
  
- Me siento mejor, gracias.  
  
- Si quieres te vas a acostar y te llevo el desayuno a la pieza? -  
  
- No gracias, no se preocupe, prefiero tomarlo aquí.  
  
- Claro.. y yo! - dijo Ron.  
  
- Tu estas sano Ronald, no te pongas celoso - dicho esto Ron se puso completamente rojo. Harry solo se sonrió.  
  
Pasaron las horas, Ron, Harry y Hermione después del almuerzo salieron a caminar cerca del arroyo. Se sentaron en una manta que Hermione llevó.  
  
- Si no quieres decirnos, entonces te entendemos, solo que aun estamos preocupados, cierto Ron? - dijo suavemente Hermione, Ron asintió.  
  
- No es que no quiera, es que no se como - dijo Harry - es extraño, no parecía un sueño, parecía otra cosa, algo asi como una premonición, como lo que me paso con los dementores.  
  
- Tu crees que sea como aquella vez - dijo Ron que sabia mucho mas sobre aquel incidente.  
  
- No se, aquella vez fue mas confuso, vi lo que iba a pasar y no podia hacer nada para detenerlo. En cambio ahora se que eso no necesariamente va a pasar, ahora se la respuesta - dijo Harry calmado.  
  
- La que? - pregunto Ron.  
  
- la respuesta, o sea la solución, para que no pase. - dijo convencido Harry.  
  
- Y como sabes que esa es la solución? - pregunto incrédulamente Hermione.  
  
- Porque lo sentí, sentí que si la encontraba a ella, no pasaría lo que soñé.  
  
- Lo sentiste? - dijo Hermione con voz de sabelotodo - así como un presentimiento?  
  
- Lo sentí - dijo tajantemente Harry. Ron y Hermione se miraron y decidieron dejar la conversación hasta ahí no mas. Harry bajo la cabeza.  
  
- Tengo que decirles que pasó, pero no me digan nada hasta terminar - dijo Harry bastante apenado, Ron y Hermione asintieron con la cabeza - Los vi morir.  
  
En ese momento Hermione produjo un grito bastante fuerte, mientras se tapaba la boca con sus manos, Ron se coloco bastante blanco, el silencio se extendió unos segundo.  
  
- Los vi morir y era mi culpa, no los pude salvar. - dijo Harry  
  
- No Harry, no te eches la culpa por algo que aun no ha pasado. - dijo Hermione lo mas compuesta que pudo.  
  
- Pero Hermione, lo vi, vi exactamente como pasaba, igual como mi sueño con los dementores, yo estaba ahí y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo - dijo Harry mientras le corría una lágrima por su mejilla.  
  
- Pero hay alguna forma de evitarlo, cierto? - pregunto Ron.  
  
- Si, la solución es ella, la mujer esa. -  
  
- pero tu crees que esto pasara? - pregunto dubativa Hermione.  
  
- Si Hermione, se que pasara.  
  
Se quedaron en silencio una vez mas. Harry meditaba profundamente todas las aristas de su sueño, mientras Ron y Hermione solo lo miraban tratando de sacarle alguna otra información. Llego el ocaso, la Sra. Weasly los llamo.  
  
- Ron, Herm, Harry necesito que entren, necesitamos hablar con ustedes -   
  
- Que querrán? - pregunto Ron.  
  
- No es obvio - dijo Hermione - nos van a preguntar por lo de Harry.  
  
Caminaron lentamente de vuelta a la Madriguera. Harry paro de repente frente a la reja del paio de los Weasleys, se quedo inmóvil, le dio una mirada a Hermione y se dio media vuelta y camino, Hermione lo siguió haciéndole a Ron con la mano que espere. Llego a su lado y se paro frente a el (Harry estaba de espaldas a la Madriguera)  
  
- Hermione, Dumbledore esta aquí - dijo Harry.  
  
- Lo viste - dijo Hermione tratando de mirar por sobre el hombro de Harry.  
  
- No, no lo vi - agacho su cabeza - lo sentí.  
  
- Que? - pregunto Hermione.  
  
- Hermione, que me esta pasando - pregunto un Harry preocupado.  
  
- No, no lo se - acaricio la cara de Harry con su mano - hay algo que no me hallas contado Harry?  
  
- Varias cosas -   
  
- Como que? - pregunto Hermione.  
  
- Yo ya sabia lo que te había hecho Krum - dijo Harry. Al decir esto Hermione se tapo la boca con la mano.  
  
- Que, lo sabias? -   
  
- Si, no se como, pero ya lo sabia.  
  
- Se lo que va a pasar hoy - dijo harry -Mañana iremos a Grimauld Place - dijo mirando el horizonte  
  
- Pero.... - dijo Hermione - Como? no entiendo?  
  
- Yo tampoco lo entiendo Hermione - dijo harry - puedo ver el Futuro -   
  
Se quedaron en silencio, Hermione tomo el brazo de Harry y lo encamino de vuelta a la madriguera.  
  
- Si es lo que tiene que pasar, pasara - fueron las ultimas palabras que Hermione pronuncio, mas parecieron lapidarias que confortables.  
  
Entraron los 3, Harry se dirigió a la Sala donde lo esperaba Dumbledore.  
  
- Buenas Tardes Harry, srta. Granger, Ron. - dijo el anciano director de la Escuela de Hogwarts - vengo con 2 deberes, primero, estas pertenecen a Ustedes - Les acerco 3 grandes sobres escritos en tinta azul con un sello del ministerio. Las miraron extrañados, Hermione lo abrió primero. Su cara comenzó a tornarse llena de confusión, finalmente dijo.  
  
- Son las Timos - y comenzó a leer el segundo pergamino, bastante mas extenso que el primero. Su rostro se torno extremadamente rojo, mientras una sonrisa empezó a llenar su rostro - Las obtuve todas - Hermione saltaba de alegría - 10 de 10, todas Sobresalientes -  
  
- Felicitaciones srta. Granger - dijo Dumbledore.  
  
- Felicidades Hermione - dijo la sra. Weasley que se encontraba ahí.  
  
- Pero que esperan, abran las suyas - dijo Hermione, Ron y Harry se miraron, comenzaron a abrir los sobre, leyeron los resultados y se miraron.  
  
- Cuanto sacaste? - dijo Ron.  
  
- Cuanto sacaste tu? - dijo Harry, se miraban riendose.  
  
- Por Dios, dejenme ver - dijo Hermione desesperada por saber las notas de sus amigos, tomo los 2 pergaminos y los leyó - Tiene 7 Timos cada uno, si no los conociera diría que copiaron, sacaron exactamente las mismas calificaciones.   
  
Harry y Ron reian, un peso menos de encima. Hermione se quedo mirando su carta, traía otro pergamino.   
  
- Oh por Dios - dijo una Hermione mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón mas cercano.  
  
- Que pasa Hermione - dijo Ron preocupado. Hermione lo miro con los ojos llorosos.  
  
- Mira - Hermione le acerco el pergamino a Ron. Harry miraba sobre el hombro del pelirrojo.  
  
- Hermione, esto es genial, has ganado un premio. - dijo Ron - un premio por excelencia académica, has sacado las mejores notas en Timos.  
  
- Felicitaciones Srta. Granger, su esfuerzo a dado frutos - dijo Dumbledore.  
  
- Bravo! Viva! - decia Harry y Ron alrededor de Hermione. Ella aun no lo porid creer.  
  
- Bueno, como segunda cosa es que estan invitados mañana a una reunion de la Orden en Grimauld Place - dijo Dumbledore. Hermione se levanto y miro a Harry interrogativamente, casi con una mirada asustada. -Espero que nos acompañen, es muy importante que vayan, los 3.  
  
- Para que seria que nos quiere allí - dijo Harry.  
  
- Bueno, a parte para que sepan que s lo que esta pasando, es para que se unan a la Orden, claro que en una rama mas pacifica. - dijo dumbledore mirandolos sobre esos lentes media luna que brillaban a la luz de las velas que se encontraban alli.  
  
- Por que ese interes tan repentino de que entremos a la Orden? - pregunto Harry.  
  
- Pues, ya son lo suficientemente grandes como para entender las cosas que pasan, a mas, no quiero volver a cometer los errores del pasado. - dijo el viejo con una mirada sincera.  
  
- Bueno, mañana iremos. Nos vemos - Harry se dio media vuelta y se fue de la habitación.  
  
----  
  
Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa como estaaaan... espero que bien.. bueno.. un capitulo cortito entre mis pruebas (en realidad me faltan 40 minutos para empezar la ultima de esta semana asi k deseenme suerte) y .. aun no se.. bueno.. estoy con una tranca cerebral.. por que tengo el capitulo de vuelta aHogwarts pero me falta el intermedio.. pero bueno.. ya lo arreglare..  
  
ahora.. contestaciona los reviews  
  
climestra: holaaaaaaaaaa.... no.. no estoy en huelga, jijijjiji, pero podria, jajajaja, a.. en too caso aun no se realmente que cosas pasaron en el sueño, solo se k al final del sueño se muere hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna y Neville, pero no se como.. aun no.. ya lo tendre no te preocupes.. quizas para el prox xapitulo  
  
Rosana: hola.. que bueno que te guste.. el problema es que no te puedo decir si es Hr/r... es una sorpresa.. ya lo vera..  
  
GaRrY: holaaaa.. muchas muchas gracias... besotes te mando  
  
Ithae: Gracias por el review.. en realidad Harry está debil, por culpa de todas las cosas, no puedo evitarlo, pero pronto se recuperara (por lo menos por fuera) a.. y la relacion Herm/Harry es un poco extraña, aun no esta uy definida, pero de que es fuerte.. es fuerte.. eso tenlo por seguro.  
  
Barby: besos para ti tambien... amiga.. k bueno que justo entras cuando actualizo.. a ver si le achuntas hoy.. jajaja.. nos leemos besos besos y mas besos.  
  
HermideHarry: hola pequeñita.. si.. mucha caña.. igual que yo hoy... xx.. solo que fue caña pero sin alcohol.. (mala suerte) ya.. e.. yo creo k lo mejor seria que te compraras el ataud (uuuuuuuuuuuuu... una pistaaaaaaaa)  
  
GALAAAA: amiga.. maestraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (reverencia) donde te has metido.. me tienes en ascuas con tus ff, realmente estoy preocupada.. si no me dejabas el review me iba derecho a argentina a buscarte... y ahora.. escribe no mas... no te pongas mala.. besos.. muchos besos...  
  
eso... seria todo.. atodo esto.. les gusta el nuevo poder de Harry.. si kieren se lo quito.. si kieren.. ya nos leemos luego.. aaaaaaaalaaaaaaaaaaa prueba se a dicho.. aios  
  
DEJEN REVIEWS PLIS.. besos a todas (y a todos) 


	9. El otro sueño

**Capitulo 9: El otro sueño**   
  
Era una inusual noche fría, él seguía pensando en todo lo que le pasaba, por como sabia las cosas antes de que pasaran.

Hermione le había dado un discurso de como las artes de la adivinación no eran exactas y que era muy raro encontrar alguien con ellas.

¿Que era él? Una especie de bicho raro, aun mas de lo que ya era, aparte del ser el niño-que-vivio, ahora seria el niño que-sabe-lo-que-va-a-pasar. Estaba confundido, que se suponía que tenia que hacer, cual eran las cosas que debía hacer, se acurrucó a su almohada, mirando como Ron dormía plácidamente, cerro sus ojos y intento olvidarlo todo, poco a poco el sueño lo domino.

* * *

Poco a poco amaneció en el paisaje nevado frente a él, sentado en una fría banca de piedra miraba la nieve caer lentamente.

Una figura completamente negra y encapuchada camino hacia donde se encontraba Harry, paro metros frente de el, revelando su pálido rostro de ojos negros profundos, calmando el corazón de Harry, el la reconocía.  
Se acerco lentamente dejando una estela de sangre a su paso, se sentó al lado de él y lo miró descaradamente bajo su cabello negro como la noche.  
  
- Harry, tienes miedo? - dijo.  
  
- Un poco - contestó Harry.  
  
- Las cosas van a pasar igual, solo debes tomar las decisiones correctas, para que no sean peores los resultados - dijo mientras sonaba bastante terrible.  
  
- Si se, pero.... como lo sabes - dijo un confundido Harry.  
  
- Bueno.. no lo sé.. pero quizás ... - se quedo callada.  
  
- Quien eres - dijo Harry - Como te llamas?  
  
- Yo soy Ophelia, Harry, creí que te acordarías de mi? - dijo ella.  
  
- Me acuerdo, pero no sabía tu nombre -  
  
- Bueno, ahora lo sabes.  
  
- Te veré luego cierto?? - dijo Harry.  
  
- Si, antes de lo que crees - dijo la mujer de largos cabellos negros.  
  
- Cuando? - gritó.  
  
- Calma - tratando de calmarlo - antes de que te des cuenta.

* * *

En la mañana Harry se levanto muy temprano, Ron aun dormía (a pata suelta) bajó y se encontró a una Hermione leyendo en el salón, envuelta en una frazada.  
  
- Hola Harry - dijo la castaña.  
  
- Hola Hermione - dijo el chico - tan temprano levantada?  
  
- Si, tu sabes, no podía dormir - dijo Hermione como lo mas normal del mundo - y tu? por que te levantaste tan temprano?  
  
- Bueno, estaba preparándome para la tarde, tu sabes, ir donde la orden - mientras sonrío complacido.  
  
- Harry, tu sabes algo verdad - lo miro interrogante la prefecta de gryffindor - cierto? me vas a decir?  
  
- Si tu quieres? -  
  
- Claro, me intriga eso de que veas el futuro - dijo Hermione dejándole un espacio en el sillón que ocupaba.  
  
- Bueno, recuerdas a la mujer del sueño - dijo Harry mientras Hermione asentía con la cabeza - bueno, ya se quien es.  
  
Hermione lo miró atenta, esperando mas, Harry solo se interesó el libro que leía Hermione, "como detectar los augurios del futuro"

* * *

Las finas gotas de lluvia golpeaban suavemente la ventana, una joven mujer de largo pelo largo y con un fino camisón blanco miraba la lluvia caer, estaba de espaldas a la puerta, por donde entraba un hombre fornido, se acerco a ella y le tomo el hombro. Se miraron, ella bajo al cabeza como arrepentida, se encontraba sobre su cama de sabanas blancas que estaban todas manchadas de sangre, de su nariz una pequeña gota aun caía, se la limpio en el camisón.  
  
- Hablaste con el por lo menos - preguntó el hombre.  
  
- Si, hable con el - dijo Ophelia.  
  
- Que bien, tu padre llegó, te espera abajo - el hombre se retiro de la habitación dejando a la pequeña gran mujer sentada en la cama.

* * *

Eran ya las 6 de la tarde, despues de una agitada comida, los Weasleys comenzaron a alistarse para ir a Grimmauld Place.  
  
- Hermione.. Hermione.. - gritaba la Sra. Weasley por entre el resto de los Weasleys.  
  
- Si? - pregunto Hermione.  
  
- Mi niña, sabes, Dumbledore me dijo que hicieras 2 trasladores, aqui estan las cordenadas - le paso 2 pergaminos con cordenadas diferentes, pero cerca(o sea eran cordenadas de la misma cuadra suponia Hermione)  
  
- Claro - se dio vuelta buscando algo util para usar de traslador - Harry, me traes ese plato a medio romper por favor -  
  
- Claro - Harry le paso a Hermione un plato que se estaba resquebrajando en 2, miro a la señora Weasley, espero su aceptación y lo partió en 2, leyó el primer papel y suspiro - Portus - dejo el primer pedazo y dejo el pedazo de plato sobre la mesa, Ron alzo la mano para tocarlo - No Ron, aun no - lo retó. Miro el segundo papel y volvio a hacer el portus.  
  
- Gracias Hermione, que util esto de tener a alguien que tenga permiso para hacer trasladores. Bueno.. Harry Hermione, vayan con Arthur, Ron, tu y ginny vienen conmigo.  
  
- Listos, a la cuenta de 3. 1, 2 y 3.

* * *

juajajajajajajjajaa  
  
muahahahahahhahahahaha  
  
ojala hayan quedado con la duda, me gustaria que quedaran con la duda.. como me deja gala, barby o clime cada vez que leo sus ff... COMIENDOME LAS UÑAS  
  
sorry niñas por no haber podido actualizar pero es que entre pruebas y examanes no pude ni respirar... tanto asi que me dio una especie de crisis nerviosa que se me manifesto como varias enfermendades juntas (colon, gripe y demases) pero ya estoy mejor, mañana me voy al doc para que me resete algunos calmantes, asi que ahora que tuve un tiempecito escribi lo poco y nada que tenia en mi block de notas (no sabes cuantos capitulos hay ahi..me falta mucho para llegar a los que ya he escrito... buaaaaaaaa)  
  
Clime besitos besitos.. Gala.. mas mas mas mas besos (se nota que ando amorosa no???)   
  
Kiome, pues claro... las mujeres somos geniales, salimos en los sueños de los hombres no? (na k ver la respuesta.. pero bueno) no sabes lo que va a pasar despues,... ni te lo imaginas... pobre ophelia.. me encanta el personaje....... no tienen ni idea kien es su "padre".. y kien es su padre biologico... jujujuiiiiiiii  
  
las dejo con la dudas..   
  
ya chaito...  
  
tratare de dejar escrito algo del prox capitulo hoy.. quisas de aqui al fin de semanaactualizo.. nos leemos.. besos a todaaaaaaaas  
  
BARBYYYYYYYY ... escribeme reviews malita  
  
see you  
  
el resto tambien escribanme reviews, se acepta de todo.. claro si.. k no ando con el "axl rose" (la maldad y las ganas de matar a todo el mundo) see you  
  
besos 

a.. sorry que sea tan corto.. en mi cabeza se veia muuuuuuuuy largo.. la escena en la nieve me la imagino claramente.. genial... y la de la pieza de ophelia.. si hasta tengo un esquema.. jajajajaja toy loca lo se.. ya ahora si.... **iwa..... ME GUSTAN LAS COMAS Y K!!!!! sorry... aiooooos**

chaitoooooooooo


	10. Ella

Capitulo 10 - ella  
  
Estaba oscureciendo poco a poco, un "plaff" asusto a un gato gris que rebuscaba en los botes de basura de un oscuro callejon, dentre las sombras salieron 3 personas, una mujer regordeta de pelo rojo, una chica de pelo castaño enmarañado y un joven de lacio pelo negro desordenado.  
  
La Sra. Weasley, Hermione Granger y Harry Potter llegaron a un callejon oscuro no muy lejos de Grimmauld place, caminaron hasta el nº12 en absoluto silencio.  
  
Ante sus ojos apareció la vieja casa de los Black. Tocaron quedamente la puerta, abrio una chica alta de cabellos cortos y celestes (tipo rei ayanami) de muy hermosa sonrisa, pasaron.  
  
- Hola Chicos - dijo la mujer.  
  
- Tonk?? - pregunto Molly. Harry rió por lo bajo, a quien mas se le hubiese ocurrido ese color de pelo  
  
- Si, soy yo!- dijo tocandose el cabello - no les gusta?? lo saque de una revista muggle de dibujos (--!)  
  
- Esta genial - dijo Hermione acercandose y tocandole el pelo.  
  
- Tonk, querida, que gusto me da verte - dijo la sra. Weasley mientras la abrazaba.  
  
- Dumbledore esta en la sala - dijo con un tono mas serio - los esta esperando.  
  
- Bueno, vamos chicos - dijo Molly dirigiendose a la sala. Hermione la siguió de cerca.  
  
Harry pasó al lado de Tonk, mientras ella lo miraba fijamente, se paro frente a ella, le intrigaba esa extraña mirada.  
  
- Como has estado? - pregunto sonriente Tonk.  
  
- Bien - dijo Harry - bien, dentro de lo que se puede - aclaró.  
  
- Bien - dijo con tono de poco convencimiento - Bueno, si quieres hablar conmigo solo avisame Ok! - sonrió infantilmente.  
  
- Claro - dijo el chico devolviendole una sonrisa - Ya hablamos.  
  
Harry hizo el camino al salon, donde antes habia estado la pintura de la señora Black. [para los que no se acuerdan, despues de que murio Sirius encontraron a Kreacher muerto, especificamente se suicido, a golpes en la cabeza, lo encontro Dobby, que desde entonces esta a cargo de Grimmauld Place, quien es un elfo muy poderoso, logro sacar el retrato de la señora Black sin problemas] Hermione y la sra. Weasley ya iban de salida, algo las habian mandado a hacer, por que Hermione llevaba esa tan extraña cara de responsabilidad.  
  
Entró calmadamente al salon, vió a 4 personas sentadas, estaba Dumbledore, la profesora McConagall, el profesor Snape y una mujer de largo pelo negro. Dumbledore lo vió entrar y le dió una de esas calurosas bienvenida.  
  
- Buenas Tardes Harry - dijo el viejo Director de Hogwarts - me alegra verte.  
  
- Buenas tardes - dijo saludando con la cabeza (reverenciando asi cuando uno saluda a personas importantes) - Profesora McConagall, Profesor Snape, srta.... - subitamente paro de saludar al darse cuenta de quien era la mujer de pelo negro. La joven se paró y se acerco a Harry.  
  
- Ophelia Dakker - estrecho la mano del chico, se sonrió al ver la cara que este tenía; palido, ojos como plato, boca completamente abierta; se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla (como cuando uno da la mano y luego un beso en la mejilla y despues suelta la mano.. se entiende??) - Un gusto en conocerlo sr. Potter - dijo la chica en tono respetuoso.  
  
- El gusto es mio - dijo el joven Potter, Ophelia volvio a tomar su lugar al lado del Snape. Harry noto que en su mano habia algo, la chica le habia dejado un papel doblado al estrecharse de manos.  
  
- La señorita Dakker nos acompañara hoy en la reunion de la orden - dijo ceremoniosamente Dumbledore.  
  
- Es un gusto estar aqui ayudando a la causa - dijo Ophelia.  
  
- El gusto es nuestro - dijo la Srta. McConagall - tener a la hija de nuestro querido profesor de pociones...  
  
Harry quedo pretificado; no escucho el resto de la conversación; Ophelia la hija de Snape, claro que habia algo de parecido, largo y aristocratico cuerpo como su padre, los profundos ojos negros, claro que la mirada de la chica era mucho mas calida que la de su profesor de Pociones. La palidez del Slytherin era una copia de la palida tez de la chica, que constrastaba genialmente con el liso pelo suelto azabache que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, sus labios rosado palido mostraban una pequeña sonrisa tierna, no como la sonrisa asqueada y fría de Snape. No tenía la nariz como su padre - que alivio, pensó Harry - pero llevaba un pequeño arito en forma de luna en su costado. Estaba vestida completamente de negro, sobriamente, tunica negra y bajo de esta se veia un vestido negro.  
  
El silencio reinó por unos segundos, Harry no se se habia movido ni un segundo despues de una pregunta que le hizo la profesora McConagall que lo miraba inquisitivamente. Un sonido detras lo saco de su encimismamiento, apareció Hermione con un gran libro, se lo paso a Dumbledore que lo recibio agradecido, lo ojeo y le entrego el volumen a Snape.  
  
- Claro, no se me habia ocurrido - dijo el profesor de Pociones mientras le acercaba el volumen a su hija.  
  
- Gracias profesor Dumbledore - dijo cortesmente Ophelia - gracias señorita Granger -   
  
- Cuando lo necesiten - dijo una sonriente Hermione - Vamos Harry - dijo.  
  
- Claro - se dio media vuelta y salio callado de la sala.   
  
Camino tras Hermione que salio al pasillo y entro 3 puertas mas alla a lo que era una biblioteca, la castaña comenzo a revisar los tomos de los escaparates, Harry se sento en un sillon cerca de la ventana y abrio la mano, un pequeño pedazo de pergamino doblado en 4, medio arrugado, lo abrio y leyo lo que decia  
  
"Esperame en la biblioteca con Hermione  
en 5 minutos estoy alla  
OD"  
  
Se recosto en el sillon y solo esperó, veia a Hermione buscar y rebuscar en los estantes feliz de la vida, como un niño con un dulce, acumulando libros en un escritorio cercano, luego de unos minutos se acero a Harry.  
  
- Algo pasa Harry? - pregunto curiosamente Hermione, mirandolo a los ojos, tratando de captar esa mirada perdida. (n/a: debo decir que harry ha estado muy extraño des de k murio sirius casi no habla como antes.. se mantiene horas en silencio.. eso,, es k no me acordaba si lo habia dicho)  
  
- Si - dijo seriamente - Ron aun no llega - Hermione se tapo la boca con sus manos evitando dar un chirrido.  
  
- No te preocupes Hermione, Arthur los ha distraido - dijo una melodiosa voz desde la puerta. Harry se paró rapidamente del sillon y camino a saludar.  
  
- Ophelia - dijo el niño-que-vivio mientras abrazaba la frágil figura de la chica, ella solo era unos centimetros mas pequeña que Harry - Casi me mori al saber de tu padre.  
  
- Si vi tu cara - dijo pasando su mano por la mejilla del joven - casi te moriste de la impresión - sonrió ligeramente - Hola Hermione, ahora si que te puedo llamar asi, frente a mi padre todo tiene que ser muy formal.  
  
- Si, lo entiendo - dijo Hermione - como sabes que Ron esta bien?  
  
- Bueno - se dio media vuelta y le puso seguro a la puerta, camino hacia el sillon de 2 cuerpos y se sento en el. Harry se sento a su lado y Hermione se sento frente a ellos - Hermione, ellos van a llegar en un rato mas, no hay nada de que preocuparse - dijo seriamente la chica, mientras miraba a Harry que sonreia. Se produjo un silencio singular, todos se miraban de pronto la chica de pelos azabaches comenzoa hablar.

- Buenoo... me presento entonces como deberia - dijo - me llamo _Othila Eiwas Daggas-Kanno_, princesa escandinava de la dinastia _Daggas-Halagaz, _ultima descendiente de la cultura nordica,. Mi nombre muggle Ophelia Dakker, es mejor ese - sonrió.  
  
Se hizo un silencio, Harry y Hermione se miraron.

- Ustedes estan perdidos hace tantos siglos, se perdieron antes del Renacimiento.   
  
- 7 siglos mas o menos, preferimos permanecer ocultos, tu sabes... - dijo un poco triste - Existen tantos que quieren aprovecharse de lo que hacemos.  
  
- Como Lord Voldemort - dijo Harry.

- Si, desde los tiempos de Merlin los magos oscuros han tratado de robar la magia que nosotros cuidamos- dijo - es nuestro deber...

- ... enseñarla - dijo Hermione - ustedes enseñan la magia antigua? ustedes son los que mantienen la magia viva?

- Si, nuestra cultura nacio en base a la magia que se acumulo durante los años, fuimos creados para mantenerla en el tiempo -dijo la chica de pelo negro - es nuestro deber, es nuestra responsabilidad que se use con buen fin.

Harry miraba interrogante a la chica que visitaba sus sueños (por si no se habian dado cuenta es Ophelia la mujer que estaba en los sueños de Harry) tratando de sacar la mayor cantidad de información, ella solo miraba directamente a los ojos de Hermione, sin dejar de pestañar, vio un punto rojo en medio de sus profundos ojos negros, una llama que ardia. Poco a poco los ojos de la chica de pelo castaño comenzar a lagrimiar, no pestañaba, pero mantenia la mirada con la chica vestida de negro.

- Es suficiente - dijo Ophelia mientras rompia el contacto visual con la chica de ojos miel - lo siento Hermione, necesitaba saber cuanto conocias de mi.

- N o h a y p r o b l e m a - dijo la castaña refregandose los ojos y limpiandoce las lagrimas.

- Bueno, te dire todo lo que te falta - dijo - el cuento corto.. podria decirse.

* * *

lo siento lo siento, me disculpo muchas y mas veces, no saben el lio en mi cabeza, me ha llevado 1 mes resolver este misterio del principio de los tiempos, ya lo tengo casi listo, me ha llevado 1 mes..... muchas horas de investigacion y muchas muchas botellas de alcohol llevarlo a cabo..... ahora esta casi .. en el horno komo se deberis decir.... si todo va bien... (crucen los dedos) saldra la explicaión completa dentro de poco... (no les traigo una vesion de sali de vacaciones y no tuve pc.. o se me borro el disco duro.. y esas cosas k suelen pasar aki... solo fue lio cerebral.. muchas ideas dando vuelta y no saber komo acabar esto) 

ahora.. solo faltan un par de horas mas frente a mi amiga belen k me ayuda (iwaaaaaaaaaa te kero muchoooooo.. tu si k me sacas de kisio con mis ideas XD) y k me baja de mi nube pa poder escribir coherente... ( sigo con la comas ya lo se.. ya lo se.. pero es k me gusta.. coma.. coma.. coma...) amiga gracias.. ayudame mas noches en vela.. leeme mis kejas... conversemas mas horas en los paraderos.. aguantare tus gacks cuantas horas sean necesarias.. no te preocupes... besos besos... tkmucho...

aaaaa y kiero mandar un beso a mi amor.. k me ha aguantado un mes con la palabreria de hp y el principio de la magia.. un dia lo hice dormir con mi discurso de como nacio la magia.. pobrecito.. me aguata todo.. es un amor.. un sol **TE AMO MUCHO JAVIIEEEEER ERES MI SOL:: MI VIDA.. CASATE CONMIGOOOOOOO TE AMOOOO **

bueno eso era como lo mas importante...ahora sigo con los reviews.. ahora a mis lectoras

** GaRrY** : tu siempre fiel.. besos besoso besos

**DanaxWesley:** si se k fue cirto.. pero ya vendran as largos.. no sabes como la historia se me estira mas y mas.. no sbes cuanto.. mi cabeza ya no espande mas.. peor la historia si.. ay señor (mis millones de suspiros dan frutos al fiin) ESCRIBE EN TU LOCA ACADEMIAAA

**CLIMEEEEEEEEEE **: lo siento .. no te puedo decir kien el padre biologico de ophelia.. pero es como medio obvio.. snape es solo el "papa" de ophe... y no creo k ponga historias de trasladores en el tiempo y esas cosas.. pero lo k si.. escribire mucho sobre otras epocas.. me pàrecen demasiado interesantes las cosas k pasaron antes.. las historias de los daggas-kanno me intrigan a mi.. ojala k a ustedes tambien.. besos.. escribe proto en tus ff... no te portes mal

**Aleksa Parkinson**: ojala leas mi ff.. ojala k te guste

** Hermi De Harry** : mi niña pequeñita.. la lokati... besos mi niña.. no no la voy a matar.. no tengo planeado matarla. no en este ff.. kisas la... no se.. le haga daño.. pero la idea del yunke keda descartada en este ff.. aunk.. tu sabes.. puede k cambie de idea.. besos mi niña pequeña

y por ultimo.. mi maestra **GALAAAAAAAAA**: besos a ti tambien.. ya me tenias preocupada con tu desaparicion.. y si.. soy mala.. lo sake de ti y de barby.. es un habito k nopuedo dejar... algun dia veremos al psado y nos reiremos de lo k nos demorabamos en actualizar.. acuerdate.. cuidate.. besos . muchos besos.... avisale abarby plis... bye

eso seria como todo besos a los k escriben.. besos a los kleen por primera vez... espero que les guste .. cruzen los dedos pal prox capitulo.. un ensayo a cerca del mundo magico.. la verdad detars de ophelia y esas cosas..a y donde se metio ron y arthur y ginny-.... k andan haciendo.. y k pasara con ophe.. y snape.. k es lo mas importante..

bye besos

**_OPHELIA DAKKER ::: OTHILA DAGGAS-KANNO:::_**


	11. DaggasKanno

Capitulo 11: Daggas-Kanno  
Fuimos creados por el segundo concilio de magos cerca del 6 mil AC. Nacimos para matener la magia, para perdurala en el tiempo, para pasarla de generación en generación. Puros de alma, incorrumpibles. Mantenerla, guardarla, enseñarla, es nuestra mision.

Dentro de los años nuestra raza creció, absorbio magos y muggles en nuestros clanes. Procreo lideres que mantenian la magia viva, le enseñamos a los mejores magos.

El cuarto concilio de magos, 4 mil años AC, reconoció la ayuda de los Daggaz, proporsionandoles auxilio y un lugar seguro dentro del mundo magico. Se acentaron en 4 puntos de la Tierra. Los Daggas-Kanno quedaron al norte de Europa, resguardando la magia del viejo continente.

Hace mas de 700 años atras, un mago oscuro muy poderoso nos obligo a pelear, deseaba desasperadamente conseguir la magia de nuestra gente, es ley no enseñar a los impuros de corazon, a los que quieren la magia para su poder y maldad personal. Muchos intentaron robarla, solo él estuvo cerca de conseguirla, fue la ultima vez que los Daggas, las 4 ramas, se unieron en armas.

Luego de una cruel batalla decidimos no volver a luchar, ademas que no estaba en nuestra naturaleza, nuestra raza se diezmo considerablemente. En un ultimo concilio se decidio toda separación de los Daggaz, para bien de cada una de las 4 ramas. Si una rama muere, nadie podria evitarlo.

Yo soy la ultima Daggas-Kanno, en la primera guerra con Voldemort, yo fui la unica sobreviviente. Me oculte durante 15 años para poder cumplir mi destino.

* * *

El silencio inundo la biblioteca, Hermione respiraba quedamente y Harry sostenia la fria y delicada mano de Ophelia entre las suyas. 

Su destino parecia ser cruel, aunque ella no les menciono cual era, sonaba muy oscuro y triste decir "cumplir mi destino".

Harry comenzo poco a poco a tener una simpatia especial por la chica de pelo negro. El haber estado sola todos estos años, le recordaba la angustia de su orfanidad.

- Bueno, creo que eso como que seria todo - dijo Ophelia tratando de cortar el silencio que se produjo. Miro a los ojos a Harry y vio como parecia perdido en su mirar.

- Yo.. no.. sabia... - dijo Hermione. Quedaron en silencio

- Esa es la historia - dijo Ophelia. 

Se miraron los 3 intensamente, Hermione con las preguntas en su boca y Harry tratando de consolar la inmensa tristeza que rondaba en el ambiente. Muchas muchas preguntas caian una a una al ambiente.

- Es Snape un Daggaz?? - dijo de repente Hermione de entre tanto pensamiento.

- No, no lo es - dijo Ophelia muy seria - mi madre lo conocio durante la guerra, si no fuera por el yo no estaria viva. El me dio una buena educación por que sabia mi proposito en la vida, me cuido, me resguardo en sus brazos antes que lo perdiera todo.

- De que hablas - preguntó Harry, a Ophelia le caia una lagrima pequeña en su blanca mejilla izquierda.

- Tu sabes cuando naci? - pregunto Ophe -

- No, no lo se - miro abajo el chico

- El 31 de Octubre de 1981 - Ophelia hablo con voz entrecortada, Harry levanto la mirada, se encontro con lo negros ojos de la chica, la miro casi interrogante, ya sabia lo que venia - si Harry, a la misma hora que Lord Voldemort te dio esa cicatriz en tu frente -

Hermione se sobresalto, Harry la miro aun mas profundo tratando de revelar cada pequeño secreto de Ophelia, la chica parecia cada vez mas impenetrable, mas distante.

- Mejor sera que te diga .. mas o menos todo lo que se.. ok - dijo Ophelia - asi no me miras con esos ojos que me recuerdas a alguien - puso su manos sobre la mano del chico - Mi madre fue capturada por Lord Voldemort 16 años atras, mataron y torturaron a su familia para que le diera la formula de la vida eterna, que tanto ansiaba. En una de esas torturas mi madre salio embarazada, me gestó en la mas deprorable de las circunstancias, Severus la cuido, una de sus misiones para la orden era mantenerla viva no importa cual fuese el precio, debido a la delicada situación de mi madre, Severus nunca la pudo sacar de la mansion. En el momento que tu Harry venciste a Voldemort, yo naci, mi padre trato de sacarnos a las 2 de ahi, pero no pudo, mama le pidio que me sacara a mi primero, una vez afuera, la mansion Riddle cayo en llamas, dejando a mi madre aplastada entre los escombros. Severus me llevo lejos, donde los guardianes en escandinavia, donde los Vesta, me criaron y me atendieron hasta ahora. Mi debil cuerpo a pesar de los años no ha podido recuperarse por completo, no soy lo suficientemente fuerte y es por eso que estoy aqui Harry, por que este año voy a Hogwarts a ayudar a la orden.

- A ayudar a la orden?? - pregunto Harry

- Si, mi labor es enseñarte a ti y a los chicos del ED - dijo Ophelia con una sonrisa

- A enseñarnos?? - pregunto Hermione - no necesitan que nos enseñen

- Estas segura?? - Ophelia miro con ojos desafiantes a Hermione.

- Si.. no.. si... -

- Yo no estaria tan segura, sino, como es que te llego ese hechizo en el ministerio, si supieses un poco mas, ese hechizo te hubiese rebotado. - Hermione quedo blanca y Ophelia con una sonrisa espectacular en us labios. - Ya es hora que nos levantemos, no sabes quien acaba de llegar.

En eso sono la puerta, con una pirueta de la muñeca de Ophelia se salio el seguro de la puerta, al momento entraron 2 cabelleras rijas, una chica de pelos largos y un chico de hermosos ojos azules.

- Lady O??? - dijo Ron acercandose a la chica de negro - Lady O eres tu!!!

- Si Billius soy yo - al momento que Ron y Ginny corrieron a abrazar a la chica - Ginevra tanto tiempo, que grande que estas

- si y tu estas enorme, que cuenats, que haces aqui - dijo la pelirroja

- Bueno, eso mismo le contaba a Harry y a la señorita Granger, tengo trabajo con la orden y ese trabajo son que les tenga un ojo puesto a ustedes

- JAJAJAJA - se rio Ron - tan graciosa como siempre

- No es chiste Ron, este año voy con ustedes a Hogwarts - dijo la chica con lso brazos en forma de jarrito

- ustedes se conocian?? - pregunto Hermione.

- Claro que si - respondio Ginny - solia ir en los veranos a hacerle clases a Bill, Charly y Percy, fue culpa de Ophelia que los gemelos supieran hacer arañas de peluche.

- si, ella es la culpable - dijo Ron bajado la mirada a sus zapatos

- A pesar de ser tan pequeña, que edad tenias?? - dijo Hermione

- Yo he ido a casa de los magos desde que tengo 3 años, es una tradicion magica, que los daggaz se queden en casa de los magos mas puros durante el verano, es asi como mama conocio a su marido, que es tio abuelo de ustedes, el marido de mama era un weasly

- Si, tio Boris - dijo Ron

- Bueno, que fue lo que hizo tu padre en la tienda? - pregunto la chica de ojos negros.

- aaaaaa.. otra vez con esos jueguitos mentales, bueno, nos mostro un monton de artefactos extraños, creo que era una tienda para cumpleaños, muchos gloglos y esas cosas - dijo ron

- Globos ron, globos - dijo la sabelotodo mirandolo reprochadoramente

- Bueno sera que vamos caminando, la reunion esta por empezar - comenzo a caminar Ophelia delante de la comitiva.

* * *


	12. Cognatux Bex

Capitulo 12: "Cognatux Bex" 

Caminaban por el pasillo, todos juntos hacia la sala de reuniones donde se juntaría la Orden. De pronto Ophelia se detuvo.

Harry la miro, vio que la joven sangraba, se veían las manos que intentaban detener la ferocidad del jugo vital, que le recorría por toda la piel pálida de sus manos, dándole un grotesco tono rojizo.

Ron y Ginny corrieron por ayuda, mientras Harry y Hermione la veían caer de rodillas al suelo, intentando detener la sangre.

Asi como llego, se detuvo, la sangre dejó de salir, la joven levanto su mano y el susurrar de un "evanesco" limpio el rastro de sangre en sus manos, en el suelo, en su ropa y en su cara.

Por el pasillo llego caminando rápidamente un Severus Snape de mirada preocupada pero fría.

" Cuanto lo siento" – dijo Ophelia –" No se preocupen por favor" – trato de calmarlos ya que las miradas preocupadas eran todas para ella –"Lo siento, lo siento mucho" -

" ¿Estas bien? " – dijo Snape con un tono mas grave que el normal –" ¿Que.. que has hecho? – la miró.

"Padre, lo siento, siento haberte preocupado, no es nada" – dijo rápidamente, tomo las manos del profesor – " es solo ese pequeño experimento, nada grave, te lo prometo" – dijo la chica. Severus desvió la mirada, ya sabia en lo que su hija podría estar metida, tantos años de estudio para que, para ser solo un peon en este ajedrez de la vida, dio un suspiro largo y melancolico y con los ojos tristes miro con un gran desprecio a Harry.

"Ya hablaremos de eso" – dijo el profesor –"será mejor que nos apuremos, nos esperan en el salón". -

" No me gusta esto, no me gusta para nada" – dijo Hermione susurrando a Harry.

Ophelia miro a Harry, esos ojos negros mostraban miedo, angustia, soledad y preocupación, Harry sintió una puntada en el estomago, le recordaba tanto esa mirada a algo, pero no lo sabia, quizás con otros sentimientos, pero era la misma mirada de sus sueños, no los que había soñado con ella, si no los que lo perseguía una mirada para donde fuese, esa angustia de sentirse observado, cerro los ojos para relajarse y siguieron todos hacia el gran salón.

Llegaron al salón donde la orden se juntaba casi en pleno, vio a Bill, hermano de Ron, a Nymphadora Tonk, el auror Kingley Shackelebot, Podmore Diggle, Vance y muchos otros.

Había varios magos desconocidos también, un hombre maduro de baja estatura de pelo cansino conversaba en una esquina con Arthur Weasley, "quizás alguien del ministerio" penso Harry, una mujer regordeta de pelo negro azulino, con un gran collar turquesa que sobresalía de su túnica, una joven, "no más de 25 años" – penso - conversaba en el grupo donde Bill estaba. Tantas caras, tanta gente, todas sonrientes, algunas con tono mas preocupados que otras, pero todas radiantes. Harry de pronto sintió un escalofrío "quizás cuanta de esta gente quedara viva después de... " "después de que?"

" Después de la guerra que se acerca" – dijo una voz con un tono cansado pero melodioso, el viejo director de la escuela de Magia y Hechicería, Hogwarts, estaba a su lado – "No te preocupes por esas cosas ahora" – le dijo a Harry tomándolo del hombro –"es mejor no pensar en las cosas tristes que se acercan" – se arreglo los lentes en media luna –" es mejor pensar por lo que estamos peleando, la paz del mundo mágico"- una media sonrisa lleno el rostro del director, Harry le devolvió una un poco forzada – "mejor nos sentamos, ya vamos a comenzar " – Dumbledore se separo de él y tomo siento al final de la mesa, en el centro del salón.

" Buenas tardes amigos y colegas a una nueva reunión de la Orden, gracias a todos por presentarse..." – Asi siguió durante un par de minutos, lleno de noticias sobre el movimiento de los mortifagos, reportes desde Azkaban y avistamientos de gigantes y otras criaturas magicas.

Harry se sumergió inconscientemente en sus pensamientos, parecía tan negro, el futuro, tan lejano también, tan sangriento también, quizás ese ultimo pensamiento fue el que lo saco de su ensimismamiento. Levanto la mirada para encontrar los ojos negros de Ophelia mirándolo fijamente. Sintió un murmullo a su izquierda.

"Harry" – dijo una voz susurrante – "hey Harry" – pronto sintió una punzada en sus costillas, que lo hizo mira, Ron lo miraba – "escuchaste Harry?" – le pregunto.

"Escuchar que?"

"Sobre el ED" – dijo Ron – " Ahora somos oficialmente una organización al trabajo de la orden" – dijo con una sonrisa.

"... El ED en pleno, claro, bajo el consentimiento de los padres o tutores, sera una organización reconocida, protegida y guiada por la orden, cuyo propósito será crear una nueva línea de defensa de ultima instancia, dentro de Hogwarts" – dijo Dumbledore.

"Mira a mi madre" – viendo como la señora Weasley se ponía roja –" parece que no le ha gustado nada la idea" – sonrío – "Dumbledore a pedido expresamente que los miembros más cercanos a ti estemos en el ED" – dijo Ron –" parece que no puede negarse"-

"Obviamente no los forzaremos a hacer algún trabajo, mas bien estaremos enseñándoles y guiándolos, que es mucho mas preferible que estén por ellos solos, que aprendan bajo nuestra tutela lo necesario, cierto Molly" – dijo calmadamente el director.

"Si, obviamente" – dijo entre dientes, mientras miraba a sus hijos sonreír.

"Es por eso de la llegada de la señorita Dakker es esencial, porque aparte de vigilar el progreso de la Armada, se encargara también de las clases de Oclumancia de los miembros" – dijo el director – "Podrá enseñarle al ED en pleno si es necesario, mas que nunca debemos reforzar nuestras defensas" – dijo mirando a los presentes – "y a la vez ser la nueva maestra de defensas contra las artes oscuras este año en Hogwarts".

Harry y Ron se miraron extrañados, Hermione suspiró.

* * *

La reunión había seguido normalmente, un par de aurores seguía la pista de los mortifagos al norte de Escocia, mientras que Tonk reportaba que no había grandes cambios en la Mansión Malfoy y Bill el escaso movimiento de galeones en Gringots.

El reloj ya marcaba cerca de las 8 y media cuando la reunión de la orden se dio por concluida.

Los asistentes conversaban unos con otros en grupos dispersos, unos caminaban rápidamente hacia la salida, mientras que Harry se quedo en su lugar.

"Puedo sentarme aquí?" – pregunto una suave voz –" creo que debemos hablar" -

La mirada seria de Ophelia llegó a los ojos de Harry revolviendo un poco el estomago, esa chica poco a poco comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso.

Harry la miro a su lado sentada con una postura aristocrática, creyó ver la sutileza de una actriz muggle de los años 40, el rostro apacible le recordaban las fotos de su madre y su mirada apacible a su peor enemigo, el nerviosismo le recorría la espina dorsal, la chica le tomo la mano.

"Estas bien?" – dijo suavemente –"te veo, nervioso" -

Nervioso era la palabra perfecta para su estado, quien era esa chica y que hacia ahí, cual eran los nuevos planes de Dumbledore, y mas importante aun, cual eran los planes del señor oscuro para este nuevo año.

"Estoy bien gracias"- dijo Harry suavemente – "como estas tu, me dejaste medio preocupado después de.. " -

" Bueno, disculpa, suele sucederme a veces, ya no soy tan fuerte como antes, no te preocupes, es solo que a veces no puedo controlar la magia" – dijo mostrándole las palmas de las manos – "a veces, se desboca, no me deja controlarla, no te preocupes"

"te pasa siempre? Que sangres" – dijo Harry.

"No siempre, es solo cuando manejo cantidades de magia muy grandes o cuando la ocupo inconscientemente" – dijo cerrando su mano en un puño – "tu sabes que yo no posea magia, no soy un ser mágico, soy una especie de "guarda información", hay veces que ocupo es información con la magia de mis alrededores, pero algunas veces es demasiada la carga y simplemente no lo aguanto. – dijo sonriente, llevándose el puño a su pecho.

"Pero no estabas haciendo ningún tipo de magia en ese momento" – replico Harry.

"Si lo estaba" – sonrío – "hace unas semanas atrás hice un conjuro, que permitía cerrar tu mente con la mía, Dumbledore me pidió lo hiciera para que pudieras pasar algunas semanas tranquilo, tras el ataque de los dementores tuve que crear una barrera mas fuerte, el señor oscuro ha intentado encontrarte después de que supo que saliste de Privet Drive, pero no se cuanto tiempo pueda aguantar, esta tarde él intento contactarte otra vez, es por eso que sangré, pero es solo por un par de semanas mas, así podrás aprender Oclumancia tranquilo, pero primero necesitábamos que te relajaras mientras estas a salvo, después de lo que paso.. bueno, no es necesario hablar de eso ahora" – paró Ophelia al ver la mirada triste de Harry – " es mejor que ya te vayas, confía en tus amigos Harry, ellos te apoyan, nos veremos en una semana mas en Hogwarts, si quieres me puedes llamar, si es que necesitas algo" – se levanto y poso un beso sobre su frente. A Harry le dio un cosquilleo suave sobre su cicatriz, cuando levanto su mirada Ophelia ya no estaba cerca. Hermione se acercaba rápidamente.

"Vamos Harry, los trasladores de vuelta a la madriguera se activan en 10 minutos, vamos" –

* * *

Al llegar a la madriguera, comieron tranquilos y fueron a dormir temprano, estaban tirados sobre sus respectiva camas cuando la puerta se abrió rápidamente y sé cerro.

"Necesito hablar con ustedes" – susurró Hermione.

"Que pasa ahora Hermione" – dijo con los ojos cerrados ron y con un tono cansado.

"Es que no confío en ella" – se sentó junto a Ron mirando a Harry – "no en una persona así" – le dio un palmazo en la pierna a Ron para que se levantara – "me trae mucha mala espina" – suspiro fuertemente, esperando que Ron y Harry la apoyaran – " hija de Snape, de la cual no sabíamos nada, de una raza de la cual no había leído, es muy muy raro" – los miró interrogantes – "y ustedes que piensan".

"Yo creo que es bonita" – dijo Ron.

"QUE!" – chillo Hermione.

"sus ojos negros, su pelo..."

"ES LA HIJA DE SNAPE"

"Y que.. ella es linda" – reafirmo Ron. Pero Hermione se levanto de golpe y se fue dando un fuerte portazo – "Auch... ya se enojo... ¡yo aun creo que es linda!" – gritó un poco mas fuerte, a lo que se escucho un segundo portazo, desde la puerta de la pieza que compartían Ginny y Hermione.

" No creo que debas hacerla enojar" – recito Harry.

" Mañana se le pasara" – dijo Ron volviendo a recostarse – "aun que igual creo que esa chica es un poco rara"

"Hermione?"-

" No, la hija de Snape, pero eso no le quita que sea linda" – se rió Ron – "Andas un poco fuera de este mundo señor Potter" – carcajeo mas fuerte.

"Solo un poco" – sonrío – "Claro que si tu fueras yo... estarías igual"

" Ah... eso lo sé... quizás peor, pero para que crees que están los amigos".

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado

Este cap lo tenia escrito hace mas de 2 meses, pero por esos deslices de la vida se me olvido que ya lo había escrito.. lo encontré de pura casualidad. Besos a todas (todos) nos vemos

Espero escribir el proximo cap luego adiooooooos


End file.
